O Complô
by Darinhaa
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan é uma menina de 08 anos que não conheceu seu pai, Edward Cullen, mas ela está disposta a tudo para mudar essa situação. Para mudar isso Renesmee conta com a ajuda da família Swan e Cullen que juntos armam o Complô.
1. Prologo

**Avisos:** _- Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- Pode conter Hentai, mas ainda não tenho certeza, e nesse caso eu aviso;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está Concluída. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo._

**Sinopse completa:** Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan é uma menina de 08 anos que não conheceu seu pai, Edward Cullen, mas ela está disposta a tudo para mudar essa situação.  
Além disso, Renesmee não aguenta mais ver o sofrimento e solidão de sua mãe, Isabella Swan. Que sofre desde que se separou de seu amor.  
Para mudar tudo isso Renesmee conta com a ajuda da família Swan e Cullen que juntos armam o Complô.

**Apresentando: O Complô**

_Boa Leitura!_

A cidade de Forks foi o palco da linda história de amor entre Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen. Ela filha do chefe de policia da cidade, ele filho do médico.

Mas, a inveja é capaz de destruir muitas coisas, causar dores e separar pessoas. Contudo, há um laço que nada é incapaz de quebrar! E oito anos depois, Edward vai se ver frente a frente com uma verdade tão incontestável, quanto a sua necessidade e saudade por ela.

Quando sua filha Renesmee arma _O Complô_.

Uma decisão...

– Ele precisa saber! - Alice falou enérgica.

– Ela tem o direito de conhecê-lo. - Afirmou Charlie.

– Ponham na cabeça de vocês que ela não quer! - a voz de Renée era firme

Uma ligação que muda tudo...

– Vovó, eu quero conhecer meu pai! - a vozinha decidida e magoada ecoou pela mente de Renée pelo restante da semana.

Uma certeza...

– Não importa quem é o certo ou errado, é a vida de uma criança que está em jogo! – disse Charlie tomando a frente, quando Carlisle parou de falar – sempre fui contra a Bella esconder do Edward que ele tinha uma filha, mas aceitei a opção da minha filha acreditando ser o melhor para ela. Agora sei que errei, alias todos erramos com a Nessie. – todos estavam refletindo as palavras dele, ele realmente tinha razão.

– O que faremos? – perguntou Renée

Um plano...

– [...] temos de fazê-lo encontrá-las, ou dar pistas! – falou Alice com um sorriso um tanto perverso.

– Como seria isso? – questionou Emmett interessado na idéia da irmã.

– Podemos deixar uma foto da Nessie em algum lugar, de modo que ele pense que esquecemos. – Alice falava e todos começavam a entender do que se tratava o plano dela.

– Também, poderemos estar falando sobre ela e quando ele chegar, nos calamos. – disse Rosalie – isso é algo bem típico, e sei que vai aguçar o lado investigador dele.

– Acho que posso conseguir a transferência dele para Houston! – disse Charlie...

**_O Complô!_**

**_Porque as vezes é necessário interferir na vida de quem amamos, mesmo passando por cima das decisões deles!_**

_Notas: Esse é só um resumo pra dá o gostinho.  
A fic está concluída, então planejo postar com intervalo de dois ou três dias, tendo comentário, tem capitulo.  
=D_


	2. Capitulo 1 O Complô está formado

_Avisos: - Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- Pode conter Hentai, mas ainda não tenho certeza, e nesse caso eu aviso;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_

_Nota: Como prometido, capitulo um_

**_Capitulo 1. O Complô está formado_**

**_01 de dezembro de 2011 - quinta-feira - casa dos Swans_**

– Ele precisa saber! - Alice falou enérgica.

– Ela tem o direito de conhecê-lo. - Afirmou Charlie.

– Ponham na cabeça de vocês que ela não quer! - a voz de Renée era firme, contudo ela não foi capaz de perceber a cumplicidade que existia entre o seu marido e a melhor amiga de sua filha. Ela sabia que eles tinham razão, mas não iria contra as decisões de Isabella. Se sua filhinha queria que fosse assim. Assim seria.

– Tudo bem! - disse Charlie se rendendo mais uma vez. Aquelas discussões seguiam por anos, e eles sempre se renderam a vontade dela. Vontade essa que deixavam-na longe deles, e não apenas ela, mas Renesmee também.

– Ok. - o que ela não sabia, era que dessa vez eles não estavam rendidos, muito pelo contrario. Dessa vez eles agiriam, e não haveria ninguém que os fizesse voltar atrás.

– Eu já vou então! – a voz de Alice parecia contrariada, e Renée naquele instante se compadeceu dela, mas a decisão não estava em suas mãos.

Renée é uma boa mãe, mas faz tudo o que Isabella deseja, mesmo que não concorde. Há quase oito anos atrás sua filha partiu de Forks, levando na bagagem muito mais do que roupas. Na verdade Isabella fugiu.

Mas não da família ou dos amigos, ela fugiu dele. No entanto ela possui uma parte dele, sempre ao seu lado, Renesmee. Claro, que todos a conhecem, claro que a menina sabe de quem é filha, mas Isabella não permite que ele saiba.

Contudo, ninguém aguenta mais vê-los sempre tristes e amargurados. Edward se entregou a carreira dentro da policia. Já Isabella, vive de plantão em plantão desde que se formou, graças a Deus ela tem Jacob. Renée não é uma má pessoa, aliás, ela quer a felicidade da filha como todos os outros, mas temia a reação de Bella. O que Renée não sabia era quem estava por trás de tudo, mas como toda avó que se preza ela logo, logo estará dentro do complô.

– Triiiiimmmmm [n/a: perdão, sonoplastia não é a minha praia]

– Residência dos Swan! - respondeu mecanicamente, com o pensamento longe.

– Vovó - a vozinha infantil e inocente a saldou

– Renesmee querida, a vovó tá com saudade... - ela até tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi bruscamente interrompida.

– Vovó, eu quero conhecer meu pai! - a vozinha decidida e magoada ecoou pela mente de Renée pelo restante da semana.

**_04 de dezembro de 2011 - domingo - casa dos Cullen's._**

– Queridos amigos, acredito que todos tenham recebido a mesma mensagem, e diante de tal imagino que sintam-se como eu, no direito e dever de tomar uma atitude. - a voz de Carlisle era decidida – não por nossos filhos, mas pela nossa neta.

– Não importa quem é o certo ou errado, é a vida de uma criança que está em jogo! – disse Charlie tomando a frente, quando Carlisle parou de falar – sempre fui contra a Bella esconder do Edward que ele tinha uma filha, mas aceitei a opção da minha filha acreditando ser o melhor para ela. Agora sei que errei, alias todos erramos com a Nessie. – todos estavam refletindo as palavras dele, ele realmente tinha razão.

– O que faremos? – perguntou Renée

– Não podemos simplesmente chegar no Edward e falar "Você tem uma filha de oito anos!" conheço meu filho, ele vai no mínimo rir de nós. – disse Esme.

– Concordo, temos de fazê-lo encontrá-las, ou dar pistas! – falou Alice com um sorriso um tanto perverso.

– Como seria isso? – questionou Emmett interessado na idéia da irmã.

– Podemos deixar uma foto da Nessie em algum lugar, de modo que ele pense que esquecemos. – Alice falava e todos começavam a entender do que se tratava o plano dela.

– Também, poderemos estar falando sobre ela e quando ele chegar, nos calamos. – disse Rosalie – isso é algo bem típico, e sei que vai aguçar o lado investigador dele.

– Acho que posso conseguir a transferência dele para Houston! – disse Charlie pensativo, talvez realizando conexões, ou planejando alguns telefonemas. – Ele não sabe para onde ela foi, não é? – questionou fitando Carlisle.

– Acredito que não. – respondeu distraidamente – Além disso, ela só se mudou a dois anos, duvido que alguém tenha comentado algo para ele.

– Como se ele permitisse! – disse Jasper, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

– É verdade! – suspirou Alice.

– Eles são muitos cabeças-duras, quando poderíamos imaginar que toda essa história tomaria proporções tão gigantescas? – a pergunta de Renée espelhava o que se passava na mente dos demais.

– É verdade! – confirmou Esme lançando um olhar a Renée que todos rotularam como conversa de mães.

– Bem, meus amigos aproveito para informar que Renée e eu tomamos a decisão de nos mudarmos! – falou Charlie, pegando os demais desprevenidos.

– Por que? – foi a pergunta de Rosalie, enquanto Alice apenas sorria, afinal, após a "fuga" de Isabella, ela e Charlie tinham se tornado muito amigos, chegando a serem confidentes.

– Ora Rosalie, não é óbvio, ele está tomando a atitude que todos nós deveríamos ter tomado a anos! – afirmou Alice confiante.

– E qual seria? – insistiu Emmett.

– Vamos morar em Pasadena. – disse Charlie encarando os demais que o encaravam chocados. – Estou me aposentando, e tanto a Renée, como eu, sentimos muita falta da nossa filha e neta a cidade é próxima a Houston e poderemos ficar perto da Nessie e da Bella.

– O Jazz e eu iremos para Houston! – afirmou Alice sorridente e confiante. Era de se esperar a atitude dela, isso é o que ela queria fazer desde que Bella foi embora, mas os pais não permitiram, agora, porém as coisas seriam diferentes.

– Oh! – a expressão de Esme era chocada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa. Já Carlisle sorriu par a filha e o genro, ele presenciou o sofrimento da filha quando a amiga partiu. Alice ficou deprimida e por dois anos inteiros não olhava na cara do irmão, que infelizmente estava preso dentro de sua bolha de sofrimento e não era capaz de ver nada mais.

– Eu já imaginava. – disse Carlisle abraçando a esposa.

– Bom... – disse Charlie emocionado, afinal teria suas três meninas por perto. – já que as noticias foram dadas, é melhor encerrarmos e cada um tomar sua parte no plano. A parte das fotos e das conversas pela metade deixo para vocês, e eu providenciarei a transferência do Edward.

– Charlie, como você conseguirá isso? Ele trabalha em Seattle, e você é chefe de policia de Forks! – questionou Jasper curioso.

– Garoto eu salve muita gente, e nem sempre fui chefe de Forks! – falou saindo com Renée deixando os demais atordoados, ante suas palavras.

– Nossa o Charlie possui segredos, quem diria! – afirmou Emmett com expressão cômica fazendo os demais gargalharem.

– Carl, acho que eles tem razão! – falou Esme naquela mesma noite, deitada em sua cama.

– Em que querida? – perguntou Carlisle, embora ele suspeitasse sobre o que ela se referia.

–Ficar próximo delas! – afirmou pensativa.

– Imaginei que você iria falar tal coisa. – disse sorrindo, de forma que fez Esme estremecer e sentir-se como uma adolescente–Vou solicitar minha transferência, e você trate de procurar uma casa bem grande. – falou se aproximando da esposa.

– Te amo Carl. – falou Esme sentindo o desejo consumi-la aos poucos, só de olhar os olhos amorosos e apaixonados do marido.

**_Naquele mesmo domingo mais cedo..._**

O investigador Edward Cullen observa atônito seu apartamento, o domingo era sem dúvidas o pior dia da semana para ele. Não tinha nada para fazer, não queria estar próximo a sua família e amigos, e tão pouco poderia ir ao distrito, pois o Chefe tinha proibido sua entrada lá em um domingo a dois anos. Mas isso não era o mais triste em sua vida, o pior era lembrar que ela partira.

Há oito anos Isabella se foi de Forks e ele nunca mais a viu, contudo isso não impede que as lembranças o invadam. Ele a amava ainda, disso não tinha dúvidas. No inicio ele pensou em procura-la, mas ela é tão teimosa quanto ele. Com o passar dos anos ele desistiu de ir atrás dela.

Ele sabe que seus pais, irmãos e amigos a visitam mais de uma vez ao ano, e não entende o por que. Ninguém, depois de sua explosão com Alice, se atreve a falar no nome dela a sua frente, mas ela continua impregnada em suas veias, como uma doença que o enfraquece e ano após ano ele morre mais um pouco.

– Maldito domingo! – Edward odeia o domingo com todas as suas forças, pois não tem nada o que fazer, e dessa forma as lembranças, dores e amarguras o invadem. Ele poderia sair, caminhar, espairecer, visitar aqueles que ama, mas a verdade é que em todos os lugares que ele está, é como se ela se materializasse.

E tudo porque ele foi estupido o suficiente para deixa-la partir.

**_11 de dezembro de 2011 – domingo - Uma semana depois do inicio do Complô_**

Após receber a noticia mais inusitada de sua vida, Edward estava verdadeiramente chocado, sua família inteira iria se mudar para Houston, e ele não entendia como isso havia acontecido.

– Como assim pai? – perguntou perplexo.

– Sua irmã recebeu uma ótima proposta lá, e sua mãe bateu o pé que iria, o que você queria que eu fizesse? – respondeu Carlisle divertido, mas o instinto de Edward gritava que havia mais coisas ai. – além disso, você também irá para lá, nada mais justo do que ficarmos próximos a nossos filhos! – concluiu Carlisle, usando um tom que não permitiria retruques.

Raramente algo pegava o investigador Cullen de surpresa, mas descobrir que a sua família inteira estava se mudando, o fez ficar com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

– Ok, então! – disse Edward deixando transparecer toda sua inquietação com a situação.

– Meu filho, essa é a melhor decisão que já tomamos em anos! – falou Carlisle em um tom conciliatório, o que aumentou ainda mais as desconfianças de Edward. – Tchau Edward.

– Tchau Pai! – disse desligando. Edward se pôs a pensar sobre o real motivo de tudo aquilo. Em uma semana toda sua vida virou de ponta cabeça, primeiro sua irmã e irmão avisam que estão se mudando para Houston, depois uma ordem superior o transferiu para a mesma cidade, lhe dando uma semana para se preparar, e agora seus pais. Ele já desconfiava que algo não ia bem, a anos tinha a sensação de que o escondiam algo, mas todos sempre encobriram muito bem e ele apenas desconfiava, não tinha como confirmar.

Algo estava muito errado naquilo tudo e só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajuda-lo.

– Você ligou para o Chefe Swan, no momento não estamos, então deixe seu recado! – a voz firme de Charlie ressoou através da linha e Edward olhava chocado o aparelho em sua mão, afinal, os Swan sempre estavam em casa no domingo, e isso fez com que o estomago de Edward se revirasse em seu interior em duvidas e desconfianças.

O que Edward não sabia era que "_O Complô está formado!_"

_Nota: E então? O que acharam? Com comentário, tem capitulo... Bjus_


	3. Capitulo 2 O Complô está em ação

_Avisos: - Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- Pode conter Hentai, mas ainda não tenho certeza, e nesse caso eu aviso;_

Notas: Obrigada a Christye-Lupin e a chris carvalho pelos comentários...

Como prometido, mais um capitulo!

**Capitulo 2. O Complô está em ação**

_**12 de dezembro de 2011 - Segunda-feira – dia do Edward...**_

Edward levantou na segunda-feira com a sensação de que algo o estava escapando. No trabalho pela primeira vez em anos ele não prestou atenção em quase nada, e seu dia passou sem que ele notasse, sorte que não houve nada grave.

– Investigador Cullen! - chamou Mike Newton.

– Sim! - respondeu com voz distante.

– O Comandante Volturi está o chamando na sala de reunião, urgentemente! - falou saindo. Edward pela primeira vez parou de pensar nas razões por trás da mudança de sua família, levantou e se pôs a andar.

– Comandante! - chamou-o abrindo a porta da sala e se deparando com toda a equipe do distrito, o que o fez ficar levemente surpreso. - Senhor?

– Edward sente-se, por favor. - disse o Comandante sorrindo discretamente e apontando uma cadeira na cabeceira da mesa. - Você deve estar confuso com essa convocação e a quantidade de pessoas aqui reunidas, então vou direto ao ponto. - o Comandante fez uma pausa, que o fez entrar em estado de alerta - Você será transferido para o Comando em Houston! - Edward continuou encarando o Comandante tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo com todo mundo, e o que estava acontecendo em Houston para todos irem para lá, inclusive ele.

E assim ele seguiu para sua casa, mas não sem antes receber os comprimentos de todos, pois sua transferência significava uma possível promoção, a oportunidade que ele e Charlie esperavam há algum tempo. Pensando nisso ele decidiu tentar novamente falar com seu mentor.

Decisão tomada. Chegou a seu prédio, seguiu para sua vaga, estacionou, saiu do carro e seguiu para o elevador apertando o botão do 7º. Sua mente ainda vagava tentando imaginar o que se passava, enquanto o elevador subia e chegava a seu andar. Estranhou o fato da porta não está trancada, mas como Alice possuía uma cópia da chave, imaginou que ela cabeça de vento como é, esqueceu-se de trancar ao sair, ledo engano...

– Parabéns! - berraram todos de sua família, Charlie e Reneé, ele apenas continuou os encarando. E por isso, se questionou "_O que está acontecendo comigo hoje?_", pois estava com o raciocínio muito lento, o que não era seu normal.

Dessa forma permaneceu, tal qual uma estatua, petrificado a porta de seu apartamento, fitando as pessoas que ali estavam. Em seguida recebeu os cumprimentos de todos. Seu pai tão emocionado, quanto sua mãe que se debulhava em lágrimas, seus irmãos Emmett e Alice que lhe deram um abraço de urso coletivo, Rosalie e Jasper com seus abraços contidos, e por fim de Reneé que estava com os olhos marejados...

– Parabéns Edward! Espero que a partir de agora você possa ser feliz! – ouvir essas palavras de alguém que deveria odiá-lo era extremamente reconfortante, o carinho era tanto que Edward só pode retribuir o abraço apertado fechando os olhos e sussurrando um leve...

– Obrigado! – abraçar Reneé era sempre uma tortura para Edward, pois seu cheiro era quase igual ao _Dela_, e isso trazia lembranças que no fim do dia sempre o deixavam triste.

Após Reneé o soltar, foi à vez de seu mentor Charlie, que embora não chorasse tinha um brilho nos olhos que Edward não foi capaz de identificar. Sem nada dizer Charlie o abraçou, mas aquele abraço dizia mais que um milhão de palavras.

– Quer dizer que a família Cullen permanecerá unida! – afirmou Alice com expressão travessa, fazendo todos se voltarem para ela, e assim nem Charlie, nem Edward ficaram constrangidos com a emoção que havia os invadido.

– Como assim? – questionou Edward sem compreender.

– Ora, iremos todos para Houston. – afirmou Rosalie com um sorriso radiante. Edward ficou mais uma vez chocado "_será que as surpresas não acabarão?_", questionou-se. Ele não imaginava o quão longe as surpresas estavam longe de acabar para ele.

– Vamos nos divertir meu povo! – exclamou Emmett, como sempre sorridente. O rapaz de cabelos cor de bronze, passou boa parte da noite preso em sua mente, tentando entender o que se passava ao seu redor. Queria entender o que era aquele brilho que via nos olhos de seus pais e dos Swan, e até mesmo em seus irmãos e amigos, mas com certeza aquele não era seu mês.

Primeiro ele estava pensando, como se fosse possível, ainda mais _Nela_, o que já era motivo suficiente para que ele se sinta irritado 24 horas por dia. Segundo, seus pais resolvem se mudar, depois recebe a noticia de que será transferido para Houston em uma semana, que coincidentemente é o mesmo lugar a qual seus pais iram se mudar, chega em casa e encontra todos o esperando para comemorar esse fato, o que lhe deixou levemente desconfiado, já que só ficou sabendo a "novidade", por assim dizer, uma hora antes de ir para casa. E então, recebe mais uma notícia, a de que seus irmãos também estão de malas prontas para Houston. Além disso, algo na forma como todos o olham, faz com que seu interior se revirasse em desconfianças, e há somente a certeza de que estão escondendo algo dele, e que esse algo está em Houston.

Para piorar suas desconfianças, em um determinado momento pegou Rosalie e Alice em uma conversa, que ele pode enquadrar no mínimo como estranha, já que quando ele se aproximou Alice simplesmente cortou o que estava dizendo no meio da frase. Mas o trecho que conseguiu captar o fez arrepiar...

– Estou louca para passar mais tempo com E_la_ de novo! – afirmou Rosalie.

– E eu com a min... – dizia Alice, calando-se ao notar sua presença. E isso, fez com que ele suspeitasse de que elas falavam **_Dela_**.

O que Edward estava longe de descobrir era que sua própria filha havia armado um complô para conhecê-lo, e toda sua família estava empenhada para que tudo desse certo.

Após esse episodio, Edward se pôs a observar todos a seu redor, e notou que seus pais e os Swan observavam algo no celular de seu pai, com uma expressão boba quase com reverencia e emoção, e isso fez com que ele forçasse ainda mais sua mente se questionando "_afinal o que faria o Chefe Swan, sempre tão serio e centrado, sorrir daquela forma?_". Mas o brilho no olhar de Charlie, o desconcertou totalmente, pois aquele brilho ele só via quando ele olhava ou falava **_Dela._**

E a certeza de que ela estava voltando a sua vida, o acertou em cheio, tal qual um soco na boca do estomago. A partir de então ele considerou a noite perdida. Não conseguia mais prestar atenção a nada do que lhe era dito, e sua mente viajava formando milhares de hipóteses possíveis para o que poderia estar se passando.

Por outro lado, todos que faziam parte do Complô e estavam na sala do apartamento de Edward está noite, comemoravam apenas por verem que o plano estava dando certo. A expressão boba dos avôs de Renesmee, se devia ao orgulho que sentiam pela inteligência da neta, a final boa parte do plano tinha sido arquitetado por ela. Já Rosalie e Alice, não viam a hora de encontrar Bella e a monstrinha, como gostavam de chamar Nessie, para passearem e ir as compras, além é claro de terem um relacionamento normal com sua amiga e sobrinha.

Emmett e Jasper apenas observavam a tudo, sem esboçar grandes reações, já que no "show" eles eram apenas coadjuvantes, mas no fundo estavam se divertindo muito com tudo o que se passava ao redor.

Em meio a tudo em suas mentes surgiu um pensamento que esboçava exatamente o que se passava "_O Complô está em ação!_"

_Notas: Gostaram? Quero ouvir a opinião de vcs... pq 28 pessoas viram o cap anterior e apenas uma comentou... então... eu realmente queria ouvir a opinião de vcs, isso me deixaria muito feliz...  
Tendo comentário, tem próximo capitulo_

_Bjus  
=D_


	4. Capitulo 3 O Complô chegou a Houston

_Avisos: - Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- Pode conter Hentai, mas ainda não tenho certeza, e nesse caso eu aviso;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_

_Nota: mais um capitulo... desculpem não ter soltado ontem..._

_Agradeço a _Christye-Lupin e a JE pelos comentários... Queria dizer que todas as respostas serão respondidas no decorrer da fic...

**Capitulo 3. O Complô chegou a Houston**

_**12 de dezembro de 2011 – Casa da Bella – Houston...**_

– Renesmee nós vamos nos atrasar! – Bella gritou ao pé da escada – parece Alice – resmungou baixinho.

– Já vou! – Renesmee respondeu da mesma forma, aos gritos, o que fez Bella revirar os olhos com o ato da filha de oito anos, mas que tinha atitudes de adolescente. Ela preferia dizer que a filha tinha puxado a tia, já que ela nessa idade não se arrumava tanto para ir à escola, e tão pouco gostava de shoppings e compras.

Como todos os dias, ela seguiu para a cozinha para preparar o café portátil da filha, já que pelo atraso a mesma teria de ir comendo no carro.

– Bom dia, Lindinha! – cumprimentou-a Jacob com aquela sua voz rouca.

– Bom dia, Jake! – respondeu dando um beijo estalado nas bochechas do amigo.

– A monstrinha ainda não desceu? – perguntou com um sorriso que seria capaz de fazer qualquer mulher babar, o que o deixava muito convencido, às vezes, mas Bella estava acostumada.

– Não! – disse sorrindo levemente e trocando um olhar cumplice com o moreno. Enquanto ambos sentavam-se a mesa para tomar seu desjejum tranquilamente.

Enquanto isso no andar de cima Nessie corria eufórica, após receber a noticia de que seus parentes viriam morar perto dela. Claro, que nem sua mãe, nem Jake poderiam saber, seria surpresa, principalmente porque seu pai também viria. E isso dava a Nessie a certeza de que em pouco tempo teria sua vida completa e perfeita como sempre sonhou.

Não que ela não fosse feliz, mas sentia falta de algo. Jacob sempre se esforçou para ser como um pai para ela, mas ela nunca havia o visto como tal. Não! Jake era seu sol, mas jamais poderia ser seu pai.

Ela queria conhecer o dono dos cabelos bronze como os seus, aquele que ela havia herdado, como diziam sua mãe e avós, a inteligência, sagacidade, curiosidade e a paixão pela musica. Queria principalmente conhecer o homem que sua mãe amava e que a fazia arfar ao olha-la pela manhã e chorar ao olha-la à noite.

Encontrar os traços e descobrir o que mais tinham em comum. E acima de tudo queria ter alguém que a levasse para passear, que a ensinasse a andar de bicicleta, e que sentasse a seu lado ao piano. Enfim, ela queria ter o amor de um pai, algo que ela jamais havia sentido em sua vida.

Nessie sabia que seus pais eram cabeças-duras e sabia a razão para sua mãe ter ido embora, e tê-la mantido longe dele por todos esses anos. Não a julgava, nem tão pouco culpava, apenas não concordava. Mesmo porque todos, inclusive seu vovô Charlie, diziam que ele amava sua mãe até hoje, e que jamais foi capaz de sequer procurar alguém.

E ela sabia, que sua mãe tão pouco tentou encontrar alguém. Não que faltasse quem quisesse a Drª Isabella Marie Swan, que aos 26 anos é considerada a mais promissora residente em neurologia do Centro Médico do Texas, mas ela não queria nenhum deles.

Renesmee bem recorda, da ultima vez que sua mãe saiu em um encontro e retornou para casa quarenta minutos depois, com a maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas, e tanto ela, quanto Jake tiveram que dormir com ela aquela noite. Ou das noites em que ela acordava gritando o nome dele, em meio às lágrimas, e lá iam ela e Jake a consolarem.

– Monstrinha. – berrou Jake, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos, fazendo seu interior se agitar como sempre acontecia quando ouvia a voz dele ou quando ele sorria. Por isso, ela se obrigou a pegar a mochila e descer as escadas em disparada, sabia que mais uma vez estava atrasada.

– Bom dia, Jake! – falou com as bochechas coradas, tanto pelo esforço de descer as escadas correndo, como por encontrar com ele, essa era sem dúvida uma herança de sua mãe – Bom dia, mamãe! – falou encarando a mãe, que saia da cozinha com aquele sorriso compreensivo de todas as manhãs.

– Bom dia, Nessie! – respondeu sua mãe, para logo em seguida... – vamos! – chama-la, já que Jake iria para a faculdade em sua Yamaha. Pode parecer estranho para alguns o relacionamento de Jacob e Isabella, mas elas não se importavam.

A amizade deles estava acima de qualquer coisa. A final, Isabella quem cuidou de Jake, quando sua mãe faleceu no acidente de carro que deixou seu pai três meses em coma. As irmãs dele se revezavam em cuidar do pai, durante e depois que ele saiu do coma, e os pais de Bella praticamente assumiram o garoto. Que por sua vez se apegou tanto a Bella, que mesmo depois das coisas se normalizarem não queria mais desgrudar dela, passando mais tempo na casa dos Swan, que na casa dos Black.

Quando Isabella, decidiu ir embora de Forks, Jake com seus treze anos decidiu ir com a amiga, que mesmo no auge de seus dezoito anos assumiu a responsabilidade de cuidar dele. Mas dessa vez, o garoto é quem cuidou dela, e dois meses após a partida, eles descobriram que Bella estava grávida. Juntos assumiram todos os riscos e dificuldades que enfrentariam. Claro, que tanto a família de Bella, como a de Edward os ajudou, mas a parte mais difícil eles que enfrentaram.

Jacob via o quanto Isabella sofria por amar Edward, e sabia que ele deveria estar da mesma forma, porém não tinha coragem de ir contra as decisões da amiga. Ele a amava como amiga e como mãe, afinal ela foi à única que de fato ele conheceu, e ele presenciou todos os momentos do relacionamento de Bella e Edward, como mais ninguém, por isso, ele preferia se omitir e rezar para que um dia eles se acertassem.

_**14 de dezembro de 2011 – quarta-feira – em algum lugar em Houston...**_

Dois dias foi o tempo necessário, para Alice encontrar a casa perfeita para sua família, a final os Cullen's são como as famílias indianas onde os membros aumentam, mas continuam vivendo todos juntos.

Então Alice encontrou uma mansão de quatro andares, sim é exagero, mas é a verdade. Alice comprou uma senhora mansão de quatro andares para caber toda a família Cullen, incluindo os Swan.

Sua mãe, Esme chegaria na manhã seguinte para juntas decorarem a casa, os demais membros chegariam no domingo, com exceção de Emmett que estava tratando da transferência da sede da empresa para Houston e só poderia vir próximo ao Natal.

Ao lembrar-se da data Alice suspirou, achando ser o momento perfeito para Edward estar frente-a-frente com Nessie e Bella, mas ela sabia que a monstrinha tinha seus próprios planos.

Com um suspiro resignado, Alice decidiu que na casa nova deveria pôr muitas fotos da sobrinha, por isso, tratou de enviar um torpedo pedindo a monstrinha que enviasse as fotos por e-mail, que ela trataria de mandar imprimir, ampliar e colocar as molduras. E então, a ideia de sequestrar a monstrinha para ajuda-las a decorar a nova casa veio a sua mente de forma tão potente que ela se pôs a quicar, batendo palminhas.

_**18 de dezembro de 2011 – domingo – mansão dos Cullen's – Houston**_

– Eles chegaram! – exclamaram Alice e Esme correndo para o Hall de entrada, a fim de rever seus familiares. – Bem vindos! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo como se houvessem combinado, e soltaram risinhos extasiados, ao notar a expressão surpresa na face de Edward, que após oito anos estava voltando a morar com a família; Carlisle, que já não se importava mais com os gastos exagerados da filha e esposa; Jasper, como sempre apenas sorria bobo, vendo a felicidade da esposa; e Rosalie logo correu para se juntar as outras duas.

– A monstrinha já viu? – questionou Rosalie, enquanto retiravam os casacos no hall.

– Ela nos ajudou a decorar! – respondeu Esme com um brilho quase luminoso no olhar.

– E o quarto dela? – perguntou Rosalie, mas não obteve resposta, pois Alice e Esme perceberam o olhar indagador de Edward, que estava terrivelmente surpreso e curioso quanto ao teor da conversa das três.

– Continuem – disse simplesmente – estou curioso para conhecer essa pessoa que vocês tanto falam! – concluiu lançando o olhar de investigador para as três, que continuavam paradas o fitando com a boca aberta, para logo em seguida lançarem sorrisos que fizeram um arrepio subir pela sua espinha. E Jasper pensar "_O Complô chegou a Houston!_".

Notas: Obrigada todos que leram... Comentários são muito apreciados e fazem os capítulos saírem...

Bjus


	5. Capitulo 4 O Complô tira do prumo

**Avisos: **_**Avisos: - Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;**_**_  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- Pode conter Hentai, mas ainda não tenho certeza, e nesse caso eu aviso;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_**

**Notas: Obrigada a Je, que maus uma vez comentou... **

**Mais um cap hj... aproveitem...**

**Capitulo 4. O Complô tira do prumo**

**_Continuando..._**

– Nada querido! – disse Esme, exibindo seu sorriso mais convincente.

– É Edward não é nada! – Rosalie parecia ser a mais desconcertada, pois baixou a cabeça e se pôs a observar seus pés.

– Deixa de ser enxerido, Edward Anthony! – exclamou Alice.

– Nada? Sei! – disse Edward com ar de deboche, demonstrando sua incredulidade frente às palavras das mulheres de sua família.

– Você e esse seu costume de ver coisas onde não tem! – a voz de Alice dava indícios de que ela explodiria a qualquer momento, e seu dedo apontado para o peito de Edward demonstrava de que ela poderia partir para cima dele a qualquer momento.

– Vocês! – disse Edward, com o tom de voz frio que utiliza quando está trabalhando, fazendo todos se voltarem em sua direção. – Vocês pensam que eu sou o que? – questionou retoricamente – burro? – disse e sorriu de canto, em uma atitude prepotente – mesmo que vocês não digam nada, eu vou descobrir o que tanto vocês me escondem! – falou e saiu, deixando todos chocados e contentes, pois as palavras e atitudes dele demonstraram o quanto ele está curioso com todo o mistério que eles criaram ao redor da existência de Renesmee.

– Isso! – gritaram as três assim que tiveram a certeza de que Edward não poderia ouvi-las.

– Faze um: concluída! – falou Alice com os olhos brilhantes.

– O que faremos agora? – perguntou Rosalie.

– Por enquanto nada! – disse Alice com um sorriso malicioso, quase perverso.

– Como nada, minha filha? – questionou Esme sem compreender aonde a filha queria chegar.

– Isso mesmo mamãe. Não vamos fazer nada. – disse em tom resoluto, mas ao notar o olhar determinado de sua mãe e cunhada, suspirou e prosseguiu – A casa está cheia de fotos da Nessie, dela sozinha ou com algum de nós, o lado investigador dele já está em ação e será mais aguçado ainda ao ver essas fotos. Além disso, fiz questão de espalhar em alguns pontos estratégicos da casa fotos da Bella conosco e a Nessie. Ele vai ligar a Nessie a Bellinha, e logo vai perceber a semelhança entre ele e ela. E, a Nessie quer conhece-lo antes da Bella saber que ele está aqui, então amanhã tem jantar em família, e a monstrinha estará presente. – concluiu sorrindo brilhantemente.

– Bem pensado Alice. – disse Rosalie.

– Eu sei, mas foi a monstrinha quem bolou – concluiu seguindo pro seu quarto.

– Alice! – sua mãe chamou, e quando ela se virou questionou – quais os pontos estratégicos?

– Escritório do papai, quarto da monstrinha, da Rosie, meu, seu mamãe e dos Swan's. – ela concluiu começando a subir as escadas. – e, eu posso ter esquecido uma foto da Nessie no quarto dele. – sua voz era travessa e fez as duas mulheres sorrirem. Carlisle e Jasper apenas observavam a tudo, sem demonstrar qualquer reação, porém em seu interior mantinham sorrisos zombeteiros.

**_Ainda naquele dia – quarto andar – mansão Cullen_**

Edward sabia que algo estava errado, mas ao entrar em seu quarto, que na verdade era um andar quase todo, exceto por dois quartos que estavam trancados a chave, ele teve toda a comprovação necessária. Em sua irritação, ele mal tinha prestado atenção aos corredores que tinha passado, porém em seu quarto ele não pôde ter a mesma atitude.

Na parede ou nas superfícies continham fotos de uma criança, inicialmente ele pensou se tratar dele mesmo, dada a semelhança. Contudo, uma olhada mais minuciosa e ele percebeu ser uma menina.

Em seu quarto tinha fotos da menina em varias fases de sua vida, ao lado de seu pai, mãe irmãos e cunhados, em diferentes datas. Desde o natal, ação de graças, e aniversários. A semelhança dela com ele, ele deixou pra pensar depois, agora ele aproximou-se do criado mudo onde tinha uma foto da menina com aproximadamente 8 anos, e passou a observar seu sorriso radiante. Aquele sorriso lhe lembrou alguém. Alguém cujo sorriso iluminava sua vida e o enchia de felicidade, mas como poderia ser? Como aquela criança tinha o sorriso **_Dela_**? E como as fotos dela estavam espalhadas pelo seu quarto?

Exasperado e sem encontrar respostas, passou a mão pelo cabelo, depois esfregou o rosto como se isso fizesse todas suas duvidas sumir. Cansado de pensar, ele devolveu o porta retrato ao criado mudo, deitou-se na cama, fechando os olhos e alisando as têmporas. Tudo aquilo estava lhe dando uma dor de cabeça que prometia ser sem precedentes. Ainda bem que ele só iria se apresentar ao Comandante Garrett War no ano novo. Quem sabe até lá ele estaria em seu estado normal, pois toda mudança e mistério em sua família estavam o deixando exasperado e displicente, e isso não era bom para seu trabalho.

Como se tudo não fosse suficiente, ainda tinha o mistério de Charlie Swan. Que não retornava suas ligações há dias, e o telefone de sua casa encontrava-se desligado. Em todos esses anos que conhecia Charlie e Reneé, ele nunca soube de algo parecido, e isso o perturbava sobremaneira. Ele sempre estava em contato com Charlie e Reneé, exceto quando eles iam visita-la, mas ele sempre sabia quando isso acontecia.

Exasperado por tantos mistérios, retirou o sapato e tentou dormir, agora não existia nada que pudesse fazer, então depois falaria com seu pai sobre isso.

**_19 de dezembro – segunda-feira – casa da Bella_**

– Vamos Monstrinha! – gritou Alice do térreo. Ela tinha ficado responsável de buscar a monstrinha para o jantar, graças a Deus e a mente aguçada de sua sobrinha o jantar foi marcado no dia em que Bella não estava em casa, pois estava em mais um dos exaustivos plantões, daqueles que ela poderia passar mais de 24horas no hospital.

Alice admirava a força de vontade de sua amiga, que tão jovem teve de enfrentar grandes obstáculos, mas nunca desistiu de seus sonhos e nem da monstrinha. Quando a Bella contou da gravidez, três meses depois de ter ido embora de Forks, e as véspera de iniciar a faculdade de medicina, as famílias tentaram convence-la a deixar a monstrinha em Forks. Porém ela se recusou. Alice não a julgava por isso, Renesmee era sua filha com o amor da sua vida, e embora não tivesse Edward com ela, teria um pedaço dele.

Ela sabia, no entanto, o quanto ainda era difícil pra sua amiga, o quanto de preconceito e julgamentos ela teve de aguentar. As noites insones, estudando e cuidando da filha, os sacrifícios e artifícios que teve de fazer pra conciliar a rotina de mãe com os estudos. Mas Isabella não desistiu de nenhum dos dois, e prova disso era que ela se formou sem atrasos e com honras, além é claro de Nessie ser uma linda garotinha de 8 anos.

– Vamos tia. – a voz confiante da monstrinha a arrancou de seus pensamentos, e imediatamente sorriu ao ver o quanto ela estava linda e como sua expressão estava radiante. E assentindo ela pegou a mão da sobrinha saindo da casa de sua melhor amiga.

– Renesmee! – Alice a chamou.

– Sim tia. – era impossível não perceber pelo tom de voz de Nessie o quanto ela estava nervosa e feliz.

– Como você se sente? – perguntou.

– Nervosa – a resposta apenas confirmou aquilo que Alice já sabia.

– Vai dá tudo certo, não se preocupe, estaremos todos lá. – disse confiante. Alice sabia o quanto era importante pra Nessie conhecer seu pai, e sabia também que Edward desconfiasse de algo, muito embora ele não fizesse ideia do que fosse. Ela também sabia que seria chocante para o irmão conhecer a filha de 8 anos, e mais ainda, saber que todos conheciam a existência dela, mas nunca o disseram nada. Porém Alice tinha fé no irmão e na sobrinha.

– Eu sei tia. – ela falou com a voz fraquinha, e Alice detectou medo em sua voz, olhando pelo retrovisor ela analisou a sobrinha.

– Renesmee. Eu sei o quanto isso é importante pra você, e sei que você está nervosa e insegura quanto à reação dele, mas saiba que ele ficará muito feliz em te conhecer. Eu sei disso, confie em mim! – concluiu.

– Eu nunca apostaria contra você, tia! – Nessie disse com um sorriso na voz.

– É bom mesmo, porque estamos chegando. – ambas sorriram pelo espelho retrovisor, e alguns minutos depois entravam nos terrenos da mansão.

– Bem que o papai e a mamãe poderiam se entender e agente vir morar aqui! – confessou a monstrinha com a voz sonhadora, fazendo Alice sorrir abertamente.

– Essa é a intensão, e foi por isso também que comprei uma casa tão grande! – exclamou Alice. – Olha – falou apontado o carro estacionado a frente da casa – vovô Charlie e vovó Reneé já chegaram.

– Eba! – gritou Renesmee do banco de trás. E como não poderia deixar de ser, no instante em que Alice estacionou, a porta da mansão foi aberta e Esme, Rosalie e Reneé saíram por ela. De cara Alice percebeu que elas estavam preocupadas com Nessie, e a provável reação de Edward quando a visse pessoalmente. Porque uma coisa eram as fotos espalhadas pela casa, outra era ela pessoalmente. A monstrinha era a mistura perfeita de Bella e Edward, mas sem duvidas as expressões, forma de falar e personalidade eram do pai. E isso o investigador Cullen não iria deixar passar, além de que, Renesmee seria apresentada como neta de Charlie e Carlisle, mais obvia que isso só se esfregasse a certidão de nascimento dela na cara dele.

– Monstrinha! – gritou Rosie correndo para abraçar a sobrinha.

– Tia Rosie – falou Nessie se jogando nos braços dela com alegria.

– Eu também quero abraço Renesmee – falou Reneé, e a monstrinha prontamente a abraçou.

– Agora só falta o meu abraço! – pediu Esme, e lá foi a monstrinha. Abraços dados, as quatro mulheres trocaram um olhar conhecedor e fitaram a menininha a sua frente.

– E então? – questionou Reneé.

– Ele... está? – a voz de Nessie voltou a ter aquela nota de nervosismo.

– Ele está na sala, com seus avôs e o tio Jazz, mas ele com aquele sensor dele parece ter detectado algo no ar, e tá agitado, como um leão enjaulado. – a voz de Rosie transparecia o seu nervosismo.

– Renesmee – Esme a chamou, ficando na altura da monstrinha. - você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso hoje? – Renesmee ia responder, mas Esme rapidamente prosseguiu – olha, se você não estiver segura sobre isso nós te entendemos, mas se for realmente o que você quer estaremos todos a sua volta. E de uma coisa você pode ter certeza, independente de qualquer coisa ele vai te amar e vai ficar feliz por ter você! – ela concluiu com os olhos marejados, era incontestável o amor que Edward ainda sentia por Bella, pois em todos esses anos ele jamais teve outra mulher em sua vida. Saber que em todo esse tempo Isabella tinha um pedaço seu, era uma prova irrefutável de seu amor por ele.

– Eu estou pronta! – disse Renesmee daquele jeito que tanto lembrava seu pai, com segurança irradiando por cada palavra, e um olhar perspicaz.

– Isso vai ser incrível – murmurou Alice.

E seguiram, com a mostrinha entre as quatro segurando as mãos de ambas as avós. Ao entrarem no vestíbulo as gargalhadas dos homens chegou até elas, fazendo com que todas respirassem fundo e colocassem sorrisos em seus rostos, afinal o show iria começar.

Edward sentia que a qualquer momento sua cabeça iria explodir, seu instinto estava berrando que algo não estava certo. Afinal, Emmett e Rosalie que só chegariam para o Natal voaram somente para jantar com a família, se nada mais fosse suspeito, aquilo definitivamente seria. E então do nada os Swan's chegam com expressões que Edward não foi capaz de ler, mas que eram estranhamente idênticas as de seus pais. Alice por sua vez, passou boa parte do dia fora e iria trazer uma convidada com ela.

E se realmente, não bastasse tudo isso, ele sonhou com **_Ela_**. Não que isso fosse novidade. Mas no sonho eles não estavam sozinhos, tinha outra pessoa. Na verdade tinha uma criança, a menina das fotos. E aquilo arrepiava todos os cabelos de sua nuca, algo em seu interior vibrava cada vez que olhava para as fotos dela.

– Edward! Edward meu filho! – a voz de seu pai o trouxe de seus pensamentos. Estava disperso, e esse era o motivo de sua dor de cabeça.

– Pai – ele falou com a voz baixa, e notou que todos o observavam, mas fixou seu olhar em seu pais, se negando a olhar em volta, pois aquele arrepio em sua nuca voltou.

– Gostaria de apresenta-lo Renesmee! – Carlisle falou, e quando ele olhou para a pequena pessoa que seu pai apontava com Renesmee, seu mundo literalmente rodou.

E Alice pensou satisfeita que _o Complô tira do prumo..._

_Continua..._

**_Notas: Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... o Edward está muito encucado com todo o mistério... e agora, ele conheceu a Monstrinha... Como vcs acham que ele irá reagir? E a Nessie, finalmente conhecendo seu pai... ai gente é muita emoção... por favor, deixem seus comentários e opiniões..._**

**_Bjus_**

**_=D_**


	6. Capitulo 5 Papai e eu

**Avisos: ****_Avisos: - Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- Pode conter Hentai, mas ainda não tenho certeza, e nesse caso eu aviso;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_**

**_Notas: Obrigada a _**Christye-Lupin pelo comentário... e queria agradecer a Lilimonica, Nessa Bortholoti e chris carvalho que colocaram a estória em alerta, além da chris carvalho por favoritar a estória...

Queria pedir desculpas pelos erros...

Música para a 1ª parte do capitulo - _[Música – From This Moment On – Shania Twain - watch?v=a-Lp2uC_1lg]_

**_Capitulo 6. Papai e eu_**

_– Gostaria de apresenta-lo Renesmee! – Carlisle falou, e quando ele olhou para a pequena pessoa que seu pai apontava com Renesmee, seu mundo literalmente rodou._

Edward não saberia explicar o que sentia, as palavras de Carlisle ecoavam em sua mente repetidas vezes. Ele num era capaz nem de mover um músculo, quanto mais encontrar sua voz. Tudo sumiu, os outros foram esquecidos, e tudo o que ele via era a garotinha na sua frente.

Cabelos longos e ondulados, mas na mesma cor que o seu, olhos no mesmo tom de verde, ele via seus traços nela, porém estava misturado a outra pessoa que Edward conhecia muito bem, e se tudo isso num bastasse ele tinha os lábios **_Dela_** e naquele momento exibia um sorriso tão parecido com o dele, apenas um repuxar de lábios, como um sorriso torto, que com certeza queria dizer: _Eu consegui!_ Isso sem dúvidas provava aquilo que lhe deu dor de cabeça no dia anterior. Aquela menininha, Renesmee, era sua filha e **_Dela_**.

A essa constatação, suas forças se esvaíram e ele caiu de joelhos na frente dela, seus olhos verteram lágrimas, e tudo o que ele via era ela.

Renesmee exalava confiança e determinação, traços herdados do pai. Ela o observava em um misto de admiração curiosidade. Pra ela, era como um sonho alcançado. Ela finalmente o conhecia. Não que não tenha visto fotos ou ouvido falar dele, mas vê-lo pelos olhos dos outros era uma coisa, agora vê-lo por seus olhos era algo totalmente diferente.

Ela, assim como Edward, encontrou as semelhanças que os dois traziam na face, tal qual, um cartão de apresentações. Na verdade, as semelhanças eram tantas que parecia um letreiro em neon que berrava: _Edward Cullen_ na dele, e na dela _Filha de Edward Cullen._

Ele chorava, ela notou. Ele tinha notado? Descobriu sobre ela? É claro que ele tinha, como ele não iria, todos diziam que seu pai era um homem inteligente, astuto e que tinha um instinto impecável.

Ela acariciou a face dele, como se para conhecer e gravar seus traços, tão parecidos com os seus. E segui com a mão para seus cabelos bronze bagunçados, diante seu carinho, Edward encostou a cabeça nos diminutos ombros apreciando o carinho e conforto que ela lhe proporcionava. O sorriso de Renesmee cresceu, e ela notou que todos a sua volta estavam emocionados com a cena. Suas avós e tias choravam copiosamente, vovô Charlie segurava as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar por sua face, vovô Carlisle e tio Jasper sorriam, e tio Emmett chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo.

Ela estava feliz, e esperava que sua mãe não ficasse com muita raiva dela. Esse pensamento fez com que surgisse em sua mente uma nova ideia. Então, se seus pais se amavam, porque não juntá-los. Porém, lembrou que esse era o momento que tanto ansiava, estava frente a frente com seu pai, haveria outros momentos para isso, agora ela tinha que se concentrar em conhecê-lo e aproveitar cada momento com ele.

Saindo de seu devaneio, Renesmee percebeu que ele parecia mais calmo, e aproveitando que a cabeça dele estava em seu ombro, e ainda acariciava seus cabelos, ela sentiu o cheiro que emanava dele. Não era perfume, não era forte, mas era marcante, um cheiro inesquecível com certeza. Renesmee queria gravar na memória cada mínimo detalhe daquele homem que ela tanto queria conhecer, então ela penas o sentiu. A respiração profunda e um tanto agitada devido ao choro recente, a textura de seus cabelos, sua pele, seu cheiro. Ela o sentiu sair de sua posição, e fita-la, o sorriso que ele deu em sua direção era o mais bonito que ela já havia visto.

– Oi! – ele falou, com a voz embargada.

– Olá Papai! – sua voz soava alegria. Uma ultima lágrima rolou pela face de Edward ao ouvi-la confirmar, aquilo que já sabia.

– Hum... Co... Como? – questionou com a voz entrecortada, e olhando-a diretamente.

– Eu queria conhecê-lo. – respondeu simplesmente. Edward sorriu com a resposta dela – eu sempre soube quem você era, papai. – ouvi-la chamando de pai, fazia com que suas emoções borbulhassem de satisfação.

– Porque agora? Porque não antes? – novamente questionou-a, ele precisava entender. Sua mente geralmente ágil, encontrava-se atordoada, e ele mesmo não era capaz de formular respostas para as tantas questões que se formavam.

– Eu tentei antes, mas só o vovô Charlie e a tia Alice concordavam comigo, os outros não queriam contrariar a mamãe. – sem que a pequena notasse, suas palavras inflamaram algo dentro de seu pai. Raiva liquida e quente corria pelas veias de Edward, porém ele segurou-se, não poderia explodir na frente dela. Ele pôde notar o quanto esse momento era importante para ela. – Ai a tia Alice convenceu o tio Jazz depois do meu ultimo aniversario, quando eu me escondi por que ninguém quis realizar meu desejo de aniversario. – nesse momento Edward pôde perceber que as lágrimas se acumulavam nos olhos dela.

– Qual o desejo? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

– Conhecer você. – ela disse e uma lágrima escapou. – desde os meus quatro anos que eu tento, mas a mamãe dizia que não era hora. Eu insisti muito com ela, mas ela ficava triste, eu via isso... e escutava ela chorando a noite, bem... não que ela não chore mais, porque ela continua chorando toda noite, mas eu parei de insistir com ela ou Jake – a voz dela tremia, e a raiva de Edward crescia. – ai eu procurei a tia Alice, porque eu sabia que se alguém poderia me ajudar era ela. Ela concordou, e disse que agente precisava do vovô Charlie. O vovô concordou também, mas disse que precisaríamos da ajuda de todos para que desse certo, sem que a mamãe soubesse. – ela parou, respirou, e olhou para Charlie e Alice que sorriam satisfeitos por terem feito sua parte. – O tio Emm foi o próximo – ela sorriu e continuou com uma voz mais baixa, como se fizesse uma confidencia – o Senhor sabe como ele é, né? – ele assentiu – adora aprontar com alguém... e também ele falou algo sobre o Senhor precisar trocar o óleo... – ela fez uma expressão pensativa, o que fez Edward ter dúvida se deveria esbravejar com o irmão ou sorrir pela expressão dela. Dando de ombros como se não chegasse a nenhuma conclusão, ela prosseguiu – num entendi muito bem, mas não importa... ai foi a vez da vovó Esme. Ela ficou com medo no inicio, eu acho, mas ela aceitou... – e falando mais baixo ainda, prosseguiu – eu sei como os convencer muito bem... – e riu – a mamãe disse que eu herdei do Senhor... – e Edward mais uma vez começou a se perder em sua mente, mas não pôde, porque a pequena logo o trouxe de volta – o vovô Carlisle nunca me diz não, nem a tia Rosie. Os mais difíceis foram o tio Jazz, mas eu já disse como ele aceitou e a vovó Reneé. Só que quando eu pedi daquele jeito, o Senhor sabe como é, né? – perguntou de modo cumplice, Edward só assentiu – então, ela aceitou... e nós armamos tudo... e agora eu estou aqui, e o Senhor também... – e ela parou de sorrir e baixou os olhos, ficou fitando os próprios pés, aquela atitude era tão _**Dela**_...

– O que foi, anjo? – ele questionou passando os dedos lentamente pela bochecha corada.

– O Senhor não vai deixar que a ninguém nos separe de novo, não é? – aquela questão, fez seu coração se apertar, e ele só poderia dizer uma coisa...

– Nunca mais! – a voz dele era decidida e ecoou em toda sala e na mente de cada um dos que estavam presentes, mas Renesmee ainda não o encarava, então, ele colocou os dedos no queixo minúsculo e levantou o rosto dela até que seus olhos se encontrassem e repetiu – Nunca mais! – diante disso Nesssie não pôde mais controlar as lágrimas e se jogando nos braços do pai, chorou copiosamente. Edward retribuiu o abraço e se sentiu quase completo, faltava _**Ela**_ ali, mas agora ele precisava se preocupar apenas com a pequena em seus braços, e por isso, ele levantou com ela aninhada em seu abraço, lançou um ultimo olhar raivoso a todos na sala e partiu para seu quarto.

Nenhum deles ousou interferir ou falar alguma coisa, em seu interior Edward sabia que eles estavam preparados para a sua raiva, e por isso mantiveram-se complacentes. Mas ele não poderia jamais ignorar o fato de que omitiram dele a sua filha. Como em todos esses anos eles poderiam ter feito isso? Alice era sua melhor amiga, e não deveria ter o traído dessa forma. Porém, ao mesmo tempo outro pensamento infiltrou-se em sua mente. Ele brigou com ela, quando há muitos anos atrás tentou conversar algo sobre _**Ela**_. Certamente a omissão de sua irmã ele tinha por obrigação aceitar e perdoar, pois foi sua culpa. Aquela foi a pior briga que tiveram, ele inclusive chegou a machuca-la fisicamente, precisando que seu pai e Emmett intervissem. A coisa foi tão feia que o Chefe Swan em pessoa teve de intervir. Esse foi o motivo de sair de casa.

Por todo o caminho, enquanto ele repassava esses momentos, a pequena apenas chorava. Era provável que nem percebesse que estavam em movimento. Edward se permitiu apenas senti-la... e Meu Deus! Como era bom, saber que tinha alguém... Alguém tão parecido com ele, que lutou contra tudo e todos apenas para encontra-lo. A única coisa que ele poderia fazer para retribuir isso, era ama-la e lutar por ela, pela sua filha. Mesmo que precisasse bater de frente novamente com Isabella. Ele seria forte, pois agora envolvia outra vida. Uma vida muito mais importante que qualquer um dos dois, e que necessitava da presença de ambos em sua vida.

Edward precisava pensar e decidir o que faria, mas naquele momento apenas Renesmee o importava. Ele precisava conhecê-la e diminuir um pouco a distancia de todos aqueles anos de ausência. Ele queria saber tudo sobre ela. E ele saberia, aprenderia e a partir daquele dia cuidaria dela. Essa era a sua promessa silenciosa para a sua filha.

– Renesmee! – ele chamou-a baixinho, enquanto sentava-se a cama com ela ainda aninhada em seus braços.

–Nessie papai – pelo tom de voz dela, ele percebeu que ela estava mais calma, e que não mais chorava. Ele sorriu.

– Nessie? – ele não conseguiu controlar a pergunta.

– É papai! – disse simplesmente, mas antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela prosseguiu – foi o Jake quem começou a me chamar assim, a mamãe não gostava só que todos começaram a me chamar de Nessie, então... – ela deu de ombros em uma atitude indiferente, que Edward achou graciosa, mas que o faz lembrar-se de si mesmo. – a tia Ali e Rosie me chamam de monstrinha quando a mamãe não está perto. – ela continuou, antes dele falar novamente, e isso sem duvidas era um traço de sua irmã.

– Porque sua mãe colocou esse nome em você? – Edward temeu que ela achasse que ele não gostava do nome dela, mas ele só estava curioso.

– Aff papai... – incredulidade predominava na voz dela – a mamãe juntou o nome da Vovó Renée e da Vovó Esme. – a forma como ela falava a cada momento o surpreendia, porém não foi isso que o pegou desprevenido, mas sim o fato dela ter o nome de sua mãe. Ele sabia que a Bella amava sua mãe, e era algo recíproco, contudo essa ação dela o deixou no mínimo surpreso, principalmente pela forma que eles se separaram.

– Desculpe! – disse sorrindo – acho que estou surpreso ainda... você entende, não?

– Sim... – e ela fez os cabelos caírem como uma cascata por seu rosto como se para se esconder dele. – você... você...

– Pode falar Nessie – notando o constrangimento dela, ele tentou acalma-la, pareceu surtir efeito, pois ela respirou e olhou dentro de seus olhos.

– Você num tá com raiva por eu ter aparecido não, né? – mesmo ela sendo tão nova, Edward notou maturidade por trás de suas atitudes e de sua pergunta. Ele não poderia ser leviano e considerar esse medo dela algo bobo. Ele sabia mais que isso.

– Não! – respondeu imprimindo o máximo de sinceridade em sua voz.

– Você vai ser meu papai? – Edward quase sorriu da pergunta, mas ele não podia. Não quando o olhar dela estava carregado de expectativa e insegurança. Não quando ele sabia que aquela menininha, sua filha, tinha pago por seus erros.

– É isso que você quer?

– Sim!

– Então, eu serei... – ele estava emocionado, ele sentia-se emocionado – Você me perdoa? – ele perguntou em um fio de voz.

– Não há o que perdoar – ela sem dúvidas era uma adulta, em um corpo de criança. E isso fez Edward questionar o que poderia ter feito isso, se foi só por ser uma criança cercada de adultos, ou se foi só a falta que ele fez em sua vida. Ele sabia que Bella nunca permitiria que ela fosse exposta a nada realmente ameaçador, porém ele não sabia o quanto ela era presente na vida de Nessie. Ele sorriu quando a mãozinha tocou seu queixo. – Agora podemos fazer coisas juntos, e eu vou mostrar a todos que não sou uma bastarda. – ela falou tudo em um jorro, com um sorriso nos lábios, todavia o que ela falou o assustou. Engolindo seco, ele pensou em questiona-la por isso, contudo, ele preferiu se ativer a conhecê-la.

– Então... o que você gostaria de fazer? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Quer conhecer meu quarto? – sua voz estava impregnada de uma alegria contagiante, que fez Edward novamente se esquecer de todo o resto.

– Sim! – disse, e foi surpreendido com a rapidez com que ela pulou de seu colo, abriu o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama, segurou sua mão e saiu arrastando-o.

(Father and Daughter – Paul Simon – [ watch?v=COQPSoRFdwg])

Ela o guiou para o primeiro quarto ao lado do seu, aquilo estranhamente não o surpreendeu. Ela sorria lindamente, e ele apenas relaxou aproveitando todas as sensações e emoções que o dominavam, ele acreditou verdadeiramente que com o tempo eles se conheceriam, então não havia porque apressar as coisas. Esse era o momento de curtir.

Nessie abriu a porta do quarto e deu espaço para ele entrar. Edward entendeu o que ela pretendia, e fez o que achava que era o esperado, entrou e ficou a admirar o quarto que por mais incrível que pareça não era rosa, mas que possuía prateleiras cheias de ursinhos, bonecas e fotos. O bosque dos cem acres com a turma do ursinho Pooh estavam presentes em toda sua graça, através dos diversos adesivos nas paredes em varias situações. Era um ambiente infantil, feminino, tranquilo e acolhedor.

À esquerda, ele percebeu ter duas portas, ele presumiu que seriam do banheiro e do closet. A cama a sua frente, não era no estilo princesa, com dossel e tudo o mais, ela era um carrinho de mão, com o Pooh de um lado e o leitão do outro com os braços cheios de rosas coloridas. O criado mudo era um pote de mel, e num canto tinha uma poltrona verde, havia também dois banquinhos, um mais alto e outro mais baixo, que Edward percebeu se tratar de uma mesinha de estudo.

Cada detalhe era carregado de recordações, pois _**Ela**_ era fascinada pelo Pooh, e pelo visto Nessie também...

– A mamãe gosta do Pooh, e eu acabei gostando também... – ela disse de modo desinteressado.

– Eu lembro – ele sussurrou, sorrindo de forma sonhadora – é lindo. – sua voz saiu rouca.

– Obrigada – ele percebeu um traço de timidez em sua voz, e virou-se para fitar seu rubor. Edward não era do tipo que sorria, porém parecia que um sorriso estava pregado em seus lábios.

Virando-se, Edward passou a analisar as fotos nas prateleiras, ele percebeu se tratarem de vários momentos dela, assim como em seu quarto. Duas em particular fez com que as lágrimas saltassem em seus olhos, uma era_**Dela**_ grávida, com a barriga gigante e exposta, ele percebeu que estava em um estado avançado, pois seu umbigo estava quase estufado, suas bochechas coradas e maiores, e seu nariz estava arredondado, enfim, ela estava linda e radiante.

A outra, mostrava uma Isabella radiante, porém com expressão cansada com um embrulho lilás em seus braços. De cara ele notou que aquele embrulho era um bebê. _Nessie! _Ele percebeu que a foto deveria ter sido tirada logo após o parto. Duas emoções distintas se destacaram dentro dele, uma de alegria e a outra de tristeza por não ter estado lá. Por não ter presenciado esse momento. Por não ter segurado a mão _**Dela**_ e dito que a amava e o quanto estava orgulhoso e feliz.

Mais uma vez naquele dia Edward chorou. Nessie notando aquele fato, e compreendendo-o, segurou sua mão, o fez andar até a poltrona e sentar, em seguida sentou-se no seu colo e fez carinho em seu cabelo para acalma-lo. Apesar de sentir os carinhos de sua filha a mente de Edward estava em outro lugar, estava na culpa que sentia por ter afastado de sua vida a mulher que amava e sua filha.

– Papai eu te amo! – aquilo o fez sorrir e se sentir ainda mais culpado – não chora, ok? – ele não confiava em sua voz, por isso assentiu.

– Eu também te amo.

Pai e filha - Paul Simon – tradução da segunda música

Se você pular acordado no espelho de um sonho mau

E por uma fração de segundo que você não consegue se lembrar onde você está

Basta abrir a janela e siga a sua memória

Para o prado na montanha onde contamos cada estrela cadente

Eu acredito que uma luz que brilha em você brilhar para sempre

E embora eu não possa garantir que não está escondendo nada assustador debaixo da sua cama

Eu vou ficar de guarda como um cartão postal de um Golden Retriever

E nunca deixe até eu deixar você com um doce sonho na sua cabeça

[Chorus:]

Eu vou ver você brilhar

Vai ver você crescer

Vou pintar um sinal

Assim, você sempre saberá

Contanto que um e um é dois

Nunca poderia ser pai

Que amava a sua filha mais do que eu te amo

Confie na sua intuição

É como indo pescar

Você lançou sua linha e espero que você tenha uma mordida

Mas você não precisa perder o seu tempo

Worryin 'sobre o mercado

Tente ajudar a raça humana

Lutando para sobreviver à sua mais dura noite

[Refrão 2x]

_Notas: uma coisa que gostaria de esclarecer... O foco da fic é a Nessie e o Ed... Claro que vai ter romance Beward, mas a predominância vai sempre ser do Edward... Suas emoções e tudo, ok? Só queria explicar... O romance já, já começa...  
Agora me digam o que acharam do capitulo... Espero que tenham gostado, ele é o maior até agora, e eu gosto muito dele... o contato do Ed e a Nessie muito lindo... adiantando que o cap de amanhã é um bônus sobre o motivo que separou o Edward e a Bella...  
Bjus  
=D_


	7. Bônus: O primeiro Complô a inveja

**_Avisos: _**_**- Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;**_**_  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- Pode conter Hentai, mas ainda não tenho certeza, e nesse caso eu aviso;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_**

**Notas: Obrigada os comentários da Christye-Lupin, Polly Salvatore e flavial, além das outras 30 pessoas que visualizaram o cap anterior. Obrigada a todos... aproveitem...**

**Ah! Capitulo contem hentai... leve, mas contem...**

**Bônus: O primeiro Complô... a inveja...**

_"É tão natural destruir o que não se pode possuir, negar o que não se compreende, insultar o que se inveja."_

_Fonte -_ _SerafitaAutor -_ _Balzac_ _, Honoré de_

Era o ultimo ano antes deles antes de partirem para a faculdade. Seguiriam os passos de seus pais, Edward faria medicina e Isabella, direito. Iriam juntos para Yale, e depois partiriam para viverem suas vidas.

Isabella e Edward eram bons filhos, bons alunos e um bonito casal. Não eram populares, porém eram notados e invejados. Muitos eram incrédulos e não acreditavam no amor deles, mas esse era um fato inegável, qualquer um que presenciassem uma troca de olha entre eles teria essa certeza.

Aquele poderia até parecer o inicio de um ano normal, mas não era, pois a inveja de alguns viria, aliado as incertezas de Edward faria com que tudo ruísse, e no final dele Isabella partiria para a faculdade, e Edward ficasse em Forks.

Os responsáveis por isso formavam um grupo bastante conhecido na Forks High School, não eram populares ou nerd's e sem duvidas não eram comportados, na verdade estavam mais para uma gangue. Seu líder Peter, não se importava com nada, e a cada ano resolvia ferrar com a vida de alguém na escola. Esse ano, seu alvo era o casal perfeição, Edward e Isabella.

Peter bolou um plano, e toda sua gangue estava engajada em alcançar seu objetivo final, destruir o relacionamento de Isabella e Edward e mostrar a todos de Forks que eles não eram santos.

– Peter, porque apenas não dopamos um dos dois e fingimos que o outro foi traído. É simples, pratico e clássico. – disse Charlotte deitada na cama ainda nua depois de terem feito sexo.

– Não! – disse Peter simplesmente, soprando a fumaça de seu cigarro.

– Eu não entendo porque temos de ter todo esse trabalho! – a morena reclamou.

– É por isso que eu sou o líder. – disse ríspido – você é burra! – ela o olhou magoada e ele apenas a ignorou – o pai dele é medico, e se um dos dois alegar não se lembrar de nada, farão um exame de sangue e descobriram que possui algum tipo de droga no sistema. A farsa será desmascarada! – ele sorriu cinicamente – por isso, todo o trabalho.

– Eu ainda não consigo entender... – disse distraidamente Charlotte, Peter bufou exasperado perante a prova da total falta de inteligência de sua companheira de cama.

– Vou explicar pela ultima vez, ok? – e sem esperar uma resposta começou... – nós vamos fazer com que o Cullen deixe de ser um palerma metido a santo. Vamos fazê-lo se envolver com nossa gangue. – Charlotte ia interrompê-lo, porém ele a cortou – calada porra, agora eu estou falando. Você lembra-se do Benjamin? – ela assentiu – ele é novo na cidade. E ele tem um ar de santinho comportado, porém ele gosta de cheirar. Então, em uma das festas do Amun, o Benjamin me procurou, você sabe o que ele queria. – dito isso ele sorriu presunçoso – bem... Naquele dia meu plano já estava traçado, mas eu ainda precisa encontrar alguém que pudesse atrair o Cullen. E eu sabia que não poderia ser uma mulher, pois o babaca só tem olhos para Isabella – a aspereza na expressão dele ao falar o nome "Isabella" era única e exclusivamente para tentar ocultar sua obsessão por ela. Peter era obcecado por Isabella desde que chegou a Forks, há cinco anos, e diante a veemente recusa dela em aceita-lo, ele passou a ignorar a existência da mesma, porém no fundo isso era impossível. Para comprovar seu ponto, ele resolveu que iria fazer com que a vida dela ruísse e se tornasse nada, assim como ela o fez sentir um dia.

_– Então, ele se aproximará do panaca. Afinal, ninguém tem como liga-lo a mim, e ele será o típico novato comportado. Ele será o novo melhor amigo do Cullen, e ele infiltrará nele novas ideias e conceitos. Ele levará o panaca a festas, você sabe de que tipo. – Charlotte não respondeu, era uma pergunta retorica, e sorrindo ele continuou – Uma vez que ele se abrir, as coisas vão acontecendo naturalmente. Eu sei que ele não é a pessoa mais segura que conheço. Ele tem incertezas e é ai que nós entramos. – ele concluiu sorrindo de forma jocosa._

– Você estudou bastante o cara, não? – Charlotte questionou.

– Eu conheço as pessoas Charlotte, já vivi muito e vi muita coisa pelo mundo a fora para saber reconhecer as emoções das pessoas. – a voz de Peter não omitia a amargura que sentia. Era verdade, Peter era um cidadão do mundo. Sua mãe morreu quando tinha três anos, e a partir dai viveu com seu pai, um carrasco militar, e por isso se mudavam constantemente, porém ele também morreu e ele teve de vir morar com seus tios. Sua vida com eles não era muito melhor, ambos eram negligentes e maldosos, além de bêbados. Só ficaram com ele pela pensão que recebia de seu pai. – Bem... ao final deste ano Edward Cullen será uma sombra do que sempre foi.

E assim aconteceu, com uma única diferença, apenas a gangue de Peter e mais duas pessoas em Forks souberam o que se passava com Edward. Que aos poucos se tornou sombrio e fechado, afastou-se de todos, inclusive de Bella. Que por sua vez, mesmo decepcionada com o namorado continuava a manter a fachada de casal perfeito.

Os meses se arrastaram e Edward se deixou levar, primeiro uma festa, depois outra, e assim bebidas, cigarros e por fim as drogas. Ele nunca traiu Bella, seu amor por ela nunca permitiu, porém aos poucos ele acabava com ela. Próximo ao fim do ano os olhos de Isabella não mais brilhavam, ela estava mais magra e abatida. Em seu interior o desespero predominava. Ela era a única que sabia o que ele fazia. Ela tentava ajuda-lo, mas ele não permitia. Contudo, era a ela que ele recorria sempre que precisava de ajuda, e ela como uma mulher apaixonada sempre estava ao seu lado.

Numa noite especifica, Edward estava mais abalado que o normal. Naquela noite ele sentiu pela primeira vez os efeitos que suas escolhas estavam tendo em sua vida, ele discutiu com Emmett. O motivo, ele nem sabia ao certo, tudo o que ele queria era a sua Bella.

Ela correu ao seu encontro, no lugar deles, na campina. A noite não estava tão fria, e por incrível que pareça as estrelas eram visíveis no céu. Ele estava deitado sobre uma manta olhando o céu. Naquele momento ele pareceu com o Edward que ela tanto amava. E ao se aproximar e ver o conflito em seus olhos, Bella apenas se atirou sobre ele, sem pensar nas consequências a única coisa que ela queria era aliviar as angustias que ele tinha carregado em todo aquele ano.

Nada foi dito. Palavras não eram necessárias. O amor deles era expresso em cada toque, beijo e olhar. Edward nunca sentiu tanto amor pela mulher em seus braços e Isabella nunca havia se entregado tão completamente a ele.

Beijo após beijo as roupas eram descartadas, o clima milagrosamente ameno da noite era propicio. Parecia que tudo conspirava ao favor dos dois. Edward tocou cada pedaço do corpo amado, como se para decorar e reconhecer, centímetro por centímetro.

A necessidade, acompanhada por uma angustia crescia no interior de Bella que queria a todo custo desvenda-lo. Entre eles não existia vergonha ou maldade, apena amor e adoração. Edward prosseguiu com sua tortura, aplicada com suas mãos e lábios, era algo prazeroso e ao mesmo tempo provocante para ambos.

Ele sentia seu membro rijo e dolorido, ela sentia-se úmida e pronta para ele. Mas Edward tocou e beijou seu corpo inteiro. Desde os lábios, pálpebras até os dedos dos pés. Ele percorreu seu corpo de cima a baixo, e de baixo para cima, sem, no entanto toca-la ou beija-la onde a necessidade era mais intensa. Aos seus seios ele dedicou total atenção, ora beijando, lambendo e chupando os bicos e todo o monte.

Contudo, foi quando ele lambeu seu umbigo que Bella perdeu todo o controle e implorou com a voz entrecortada.

– Edward... por favor...

E ele, como o homem apaixonado e totalmente a mercê dos desejos e vontades de sua amada, entendendo que a necessidade dela era a mesma que a sua, subiu seus lábios até encontrar os dela e enquanto a beijava docemente a penetrou.

No inicio ela sentiu dor, e ele quase se descontrolou diante o calor acolhedor e a sensação de aperto, além disso, Isabella estava tão molhada como ele nunca imaginou. Ele lutou arduamente contra o ímpeto de estocar loucamente, e ao completa-la tornou-se imóvel, esperando que o pequeno centro úmido dela se acostumasse a sua invasão.

Passada a dor, Bella sentiu necessidade. Uma necessidade tão premente, que chegava a ser dolorosa, e mesmo sem saber o que fazer ela entregou-se aos instintos e começou a movimentar-se. Aquilo para Edward foi o céu. O movimento lento e hesitante dela, era a reação que ele aguardava para então começar a se movimentar em uma dança lenta e intensa.

Isabella o acompanhou, e ambos se fitavam. Era um choque entre verde e marrom. Ninguém nunca poderia dizer a ele que marrom era uma cor fria, pois os olhos dela eram quentes e intensos, como o mais belo e delicioso chocolate derretido. Para ela os olhos dele traziam tudo o que ela sempre amou neles, todas as emoções de Edward brilhavam para ela através deles, e ela se sentiu incrível, completa e feliz.

A explosão foi inevitável para ambos. E eles gritaram seu amor um pelo outro no momento do êxtase. Ali, Edward descobriu que nenhuma droga era capaz de lhe dar o que Isabella dava. Pois ela o completava, ela era viciante e intoxicante. Ele sentia-se intoxicado por ela. Sentia que ela preenchia todo ele, em todos os lugares e nenhuma dúvida, medo ou receio existia quando estava em seus braços.

E assim, sob as estrelas eles se amaram pela primeira e única vez. Naquela noite Renesmee foi concebida, e um mês depois junto com o fim das aulas Isabella foi embora sem Edward.

À noite em que amou Isabella, foi a ultima noite sóbria de Edward. Após aquela noite ele encontrou-se em um emaranhado de emoções conflitantes, que culminaram com o fim de seu relacionamento, a partida de seu amor e finalmente sua briga com Alice. Que ao descobrir que Edward era o responsável pela partida intempestiva de Bella foi tirar satisfações com o irmão, que muito drogado lhe agrediu com palavras e fisicamente. Sua família, no entanto não perceberam seu estado, afinal não é fácil enxergar o que está diante seus olhos.

Edward foi preso pela agressão a sua irmã. E o Chefe Swan, pai de Isabella foi a segunda pessoa a descobrir o envolvimento de Edward com o mundo das drogas. Contudo, Charlie não o culpou ou julgou, Bella tinha lhe confessado tudo o que se passava, ele estendeu a mão e contrariando a logica de todos, tornou-se o porto seguro de Edward. Por causa de Charlie, Edward se livrou das drogas, resolveu fazer direito e entrar para policia. Por causa de Edward, Isabella decidiu fazer medicina.

Três anos após a partida de **_Dela_**, Edward em uma batida policial para prender uma quadrilha de traficantes de drogas, prendeu Peter, Charlotte e Benjamin. Peter ao reconhecê-lo contou toda a verdade, não por ser uma pessoa boa, não. Ele jogou na cara de Edward que conseguiu destruir seu relacionamento com Isabella. Contou que tudo foi feito pela inveja que sentia da vida perfeita dos dois. Enquanto ouvia a tudo calado, Edward se culpava, pois ele sabia que perdeu seu amor e sua vida, devido a suas inseguranças.

E foi a partir daquele momento que Edward pediu perdão a seus amigos e familiares. Principalmente Alice. E foi dali em diante, que ele trancou-se em seu interior, porém dessa vez seu vicio não eram as drogas, seu vicio era o trabalho e as lembranças **_Dela._**

**_Notas: Uou... espero que entendam agora tudo o que se passou... espero também que gostem da forma como o escrevi... e que entendam agora o porque da Bella ter partido, e não ter contado sobre a Nessie... eu não detalhei, mas espero que tenham compreendido como ele estava quando ela se foi, e principalmente sobre a Alice ter ficado com a Bella... Acho que a partir daqui deu pra entender a importância do Charlie para o Edward...  
Quero comentários seja de qual espécie for... principalmente sobre a noite dos dois, pois nunca tinha escrito nada assim... kkkkk... No próximo o reencontro...  
Bjus  
=D_**


	8. Capitulo 6 O Complô gera reencontros

_**Avisos: - Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;**_**_  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- Pode conter Hentai, mas ainda não tenho certeza, e nesse caso eu aviso;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_**

**Notas: Obriga as meninas que comentaram... Christye-Lupin e Je... espero não decepciona-los... e a todos que lêem e não comentam... obrigada também**

**Capitulo 6. O Complô gera reencontros**

Antevéspera de Natal, a mansão Cullen estava uma loucura. Esme e Alice se desdobravam para organizar os mínimos detalhes. Nada poderia estar fora do lugar, nada poderia ser esquecido, afinal era o primeiro Natal depois de tanto tempo, que Edward estaria presente.

Ele ainda não havia perdoado a todos por terem escondido a verdade dele, mas ele faria qualquer coisa por sua filha, até mesmo engolir seu orgulho. No entanto, ele ainda não havia conversado com sua família sobre isso, ele queria encontrar com _**Ela**_ primeiro. Ele sabia que era culpado por grande parte do que aconteceu, porém o sentimento de traição era latente, e a ferida ainda era recente.

Além disso, ele era o único homem a disposição das duas, pois Carlisle e Jaspe restam trabalhando e Emmett só chegaria na manhã seguinte. Então para desespero de Edward e alegria das duas, era um tal de Edward isso... Edward aquilo... E depois de tanto tempo, ele não poderia negar pelo menos isso.

– Edward quando você terminar de pendurar as guirlandas em miniatura venha me ajudar com os piscas – berrou Alice fazendo ele bufar pela 10º ou 20º vez naquele dia.

– Sim Alice. – respondeu sem vontade. Porém aquela resposta fez D. Esme sorrir como nunca, visto que há muitos anos não via uma cena como essa acontecer. Os natais depois que Bella se foi, foram difíceis, pois Edward nunca voltava para casa.

– Você deveria estar mais alegre, afinal sua filha estará presente! – aquele argumento teve o poder de enchê-lo de alegria, porém nada poderia fazer com respeito a ajuda-las na decoração.

– Eu sei. E esse é o único motivo que me faz estar aqui agora. – Esme e Alice sorriram encantadas com o carinho que transparecia na voz dele.

Um som começou a ecoar pela mansão, causando três reações diferentes. Esme sorriu divertida, Edward bufou e Alice sorriu alegremente.

– Alouou... – atendeu ao celular cantarolando.

– Oi tia Alice!

– Mostrinha! – a alegria presente na voz de Alice era compatível com a de uma criança de dez anos, Edward imaginou ser a principal razão para sua filha ser tão ligada a ela.

– A ave está saindo do ninho. – disse Nessie em códigos. Alice imaginou que a monstrinha estava aprontando algo.

– Onde a ave vai posar? – questionou também por códigos.

– Ixi tia Ali, num sei como falar shopping por códigos! – a voz dela era reflexiva.

– Sem problemas monstrinha, entendi o recado... – disse Alice compreensiva – agora me diga o que você quer que eu faça. – diante disso as duas sorriram cumplices.

– O gavião deveria ir encontrar a ave – elas sorriram mais ainda. Até Esme sorria ouvindo a conversa sussurrada da filha com a neta.

– A ave irá posar no local de sempre?

– Sim. – a resposta simples, mas em seguida ela prosseguiu – o filhote e o lobo saíram da toca por todo o dia. – Alice pensou o que diabos ela planejava? – eles precisam de um tempo sozinhos – isso era espantoso, Alice pensou, como uma criança de oito anos era capaz de pensar em algo tão... Avançado. E novamente a pergunta _o que será que a monstrinha está planejando?_

– Qual seu plano? – ela num aguentou.

– As instruções serão dadas ao gavião, quando ele estiver a caminho do ponto de pouso. – com isso Alice percebeu que não arrancaria mais nada dela.

– Ok! – e foi isso. Como um soldado raso, ela assentiu diante as ordens de um comandante. Desligaram.

– Edward... Edward... – Alice cantarolava e ele bufou impaciente, principalmente por imaginar que ela e Nessie estavam aprontando alguma.

– Sim Alice! – respondeu sem vontade. Arrancando suaves gargalhadas da irmã, por se lembrar das vezes em que ela e Isabella o convenciam a fazer o que elas queriam, inclusive comprar absorventes.

– Não fale como se eu fosse o mandar a forca, homem! – ela disse ainda entre risadinhas zombeteiras. – preciso que você vá ao shopping, pegar uma encomenda pra mim e a monstrinha. – cantarolou sabendo que ele não negaria. E ela esperava que ele não ficasse muito chateado depois de tudo.

_**Enquanto isso em um shopping...**_

Isabella estava impaciente. Ela sentia que algo estava fugindo de suas mãos, de seu controle. E isso não era algo que ela gostava. A mudança de seus pais era tão estranha. Como poderia não ser! Ela nunca imaginou que eles deixariam Forks algum dia em suas vidas, ela era capaz de entender isso. Eles amavam a cidade. Com toda sua quietude, frio, e aquela sensação de paz que ela transmitia.

Mas ela também compreendia o desejo deles de estarem mais próximos dela e de Renesmee.

Alice era outra que a surpreendeu. Mudando-se junto com seus pais. Isabella conhecia a forte ligação entre Charlie e Alice, era algo quase tão forte como a que ela mesma tinha com seu pai, mas ela nunca imaginou que eles decidiriam algo desse tipo juntos. Ela ainda não conseguia engolir a estória de que Charlie e Reneé queriam apenas estar mais próximos dela, e que Alice não conseguiria sobreviver longe de seu melhor amigo.

Isso era sem duvidas cômico!

E tinha Renesmee, que andava tão saltitante e agitada. Isabella poderia não ser a mãe mais presente, mas ela conhecia sua filha o suficiente para saber que ela escondia algo, e não era sua paixonite por Jake. Isabella às vezes chegava a sorrir disso, sua filha achava que poderia esconder dela, porém ela sabia melhor. Mas definitivamente existia algo a mais.

Era algo sutil, como uma mudança no ar, porém ela não era capaz de descobrir do que se tratava. Isso a fazia sentir cansada e dispersa. Por mais que tentasse manter a mente em algo, ela não podia. Como se tudo isso não fosse o bastante, sua mente traiçoeira a levava constantemente a certo par de olhos verdes intensos, e definitivamente não eram os de Renesmee.

Edward estava mais presente na vida dela hoje, do que em qualquer dia dos últimos anos. Como se ele estivesse próximo, e as lembranças... Ah, as lembranças! Bella estava sufocando a cada jorro de lembranças que a invadia, sua mente era constantemente bombardeada com uma força e vivacidade assustadora, ela quase podia senti-lo. Ela tinha a sensação de que a qualquer segundo ele saltaria bem na sua frente.

Em casa ela sentia-se enjaulada, por isso ela recorreu ao shopping. Bella imaginou que um lugar tão lotado como um shopping na antevéspera de Natal, seria o local perfeito para sua mente ter um descanso. Agora ela sabia tratar-se de uma atitude desesperada, e que se revelou infrutífera.

– Humpf! – bufou, e nesse instante seu celular tocou. – Oi filha!

– Mamãe – a voz de Renesmee estava tensa.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Bella alerta.

– Não... – mas o tom dela não demonstrava que estava tudo bem – eu só...

– O que foi Renesmee – Bella perguntou com a voz transmitindo preocupação.

– Mamãe... calma – e ela sorria – tá tudo bem... Eu só queria avisar que o Jake e eu estamos indo pra casa da Vovó e do Vovô Charlie. – Bella estranhou um pouco, já que no dia seguinte ela entraria de plantão e só estaria em casa depois do Natal, mas acho que seria apenas mais uma coisa de sua filha.

– Ok... esteja em casa para o jantar, certo!

– Sem problemas... – e a voz dela estava hesitante, o que era realmente estranho, já que Renesmee era naturalmente segura de si, igual ao pai. Aquele pensamento a fez estremecer, como sempre acontecia ao lembrar as semelhanças da filha com Edward. – qualquer coisa eu ligo mamãe.

– Certo meu amor. Diga a Vovó e ao vovô que eu os amo. – disse Bella sorrindo.

– Mamãe... – berrou Renesmee ao telefone, como se tivesse lembrado algo muito importante.

– Diga.

– Onde a Senhora está? – aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa.

– Em frente a Tiffany's. – Bella não estava exatamente em frente aquela loja, mas era pra lá que ela iria. – vou comprar o presente da sua avó Esme e suas tias lá, o que você acha?

– Acho ótimo... – e aí estava a insegurança – tchau mamãe, tenho que desligar o Jake tá me chamando. Te amo. – e sem permitir que Bella respondesse ela desligou. Aquilo a pegou de surpresa, mas ela estava acostumada com os rompantes da filha. Afinal, ela era sobrinha de Alice. E esse pensamento a fez finalmente sorrir.

_**No estacionamento de um shopping**_

Quando Edward estacionou seu volvo prata, seu celular começou a tocar, ele bufou antes de atender imaginando ser Alice com mais uma das centenas de recomendações que ela já havia dado. Porém ao atender ele foi surpreendido.

– Papai.

– Oi Nessie. – ele respondeu alegremente ao ouvir a voz de sua filha.

– Não fica com raiva e apenas me ouça, ok? – perplexo e incapaz de articular quaisquer palavras além de monossílabas, ele respondeu hesitante.

– Sim.

– Ela está ai... – a voz firme e infantil ecoou

– Quem está aí, Nessie? – ele perguntou intrigado.

– A mamãe. – ela respondeu como se ele tivesse cinco anos. Uou... pensou Edward, aquilo o assustou... Bella estava no shopping! Mas espera aí...

– Renesmee, como você sabe onde eu estou? – perguntou desconfiado, mas ao ouvir o bufo do outro lado da linha, soube que ela tinha armada mais uma.

– Ela está na Tiffany's... – antes que ela pudesse dizer outra coisa, Edward a cortou...

– Renesmee – ao silencio dela, ele prosseguiu. – Vocês armaram isso. – não era uma pergunta, então ela permaneceu calada – minha filha... – dessa vez, antes que ele prosseguisse, ela o interrompeu.

– Papai! – pelo tom que ela usou, Edward não teve forcas para cortar o que ela diria. – Você pode não concordar, mas eu quero que a minha mãe seja feliz. E ela não é! – aquilo o surpreendeu, ele nada sabia sobre a vida de Bella, a não ser as poucas coisas que sua filha disse. – Ela não dorme bem. Todas as noites, quando ela está em casa e me põem na cama ela chora, todas as manhãs antes de levantar ela chora, e as vezes ela tem pesadelos e acorda berrando seu nome. – Edward estava petrificado, não tinha reação. Aquelas coisas que ela dizia, o mostravam que Isabella não havia o esquecido, mas será que ela seria capaz de perdoa-lo? – então você vai até ela, e vai concertar tudo. – ela dizia.

_– Aproveite em quanto ela estiver paralisada pela surpresa. Não entendo porque, mas ela sempre faz isso – Edward quase sorriu, pois era verdade, Isabella tinha o costume de paralisar quando era surpreendida, mas ele num era capaz disso, não ainda - Ouça papai, o Jake e eu vamos pra casa do Vovô Charlie, por isso, você vai trazê-la pra casa, a chave extra está no jarro ao lado da porta, vou mandar um torpedo com o endereço – ela falava tudo rápido e sussurrado, como se não quisesse ser ouvida, então ele imaginou que Jake nada sabia - não estaremos de volta até a noite. – ela fez uma pausa para respirar e continuou – Então preste atenção, papai. Faça o que tiver de fazer, chore, rasteje, mas, por favor, faca a minha mãe sorrir de novo. Igual naquelas fotos em que vocês estão juntos e os olhos dela brilhavam – aquilo o fez verter lágrimas, Edward nunca imaginou que ela sentisse o mesmo vazio que ele, ou que a sua filha de oito anos fosse capaz de perceber tanta coisa, mas ele deveria saber. Ele ouviu um suspiro cansado do outro lado, então imaginou que ela estava tão emocionada quanto ele - quando eu chegar em casa é bom que vocês tenham se entendido, ok? – a voz dela era dura, quase de comando, era como se as posições estivem invertidas, e ela fosse o pai orientando seu filho._

– Ok! – ele não poderia dizer mais nada.

– Boa sorte papai! – ao dizer isso ela desligou. Sua filha havia planejado esse encontro, e pelo o que ele entendeu ela tinha grandes perspectivas com relação a isso, então era bom ele fazer tudo certo. Era a hora de ele voltar a viver. Ele não era mais um idiota e sabia que existiam grandes obstáculos e verdadeiras crateras entre eles, mas se ela permitisse ele sabia que seria capaz de fazer tudo certo.

Andando o mais rápido possível, Edward entrou no shopping procurando pela loja indicada por Nessie. A Tiffany's ficava no terceiro andar, e a escada rolante nunca foi tão lenta, uma espera tão maçante e o shopping nunca esteve mais cheio. Edward num entendia o que Isabella estava fazendo ali naquele dia. Mas isso não importava. Nada mais importava, a não ser o fato de que ele iria voltar a ver aqueles longos cabelos e olhos de tom peculiar de castanho, como se fossem chocolate derretido.

Ele sabia, pelas fotos que tinham no quarto de Nessie que ela ainda os usava da mesma forma. Ele amava a forma como os cabelos dela eram. Isso o fez sorrir, talvez fosse um sinal. Ele estava nervoso e amedrontado, como nunca havia se sentido.

Isabella, no entanto, estava na loja da Tiffany's escolhendo os presentes de suas amigas. Mas seus pensamentos não permitiam que ela se concentrasse em nada. A mente traiçoeira estava nele, em seus olhos, seu cheiro. Ela se perguntava como ele estaria hoje, onde ele poderia estar, se ele iria passar o Natal com a família ou não. Ela não sabia muito sobre ele, mas sabia que ele fugia de estar ao redor da família. E que seu pai era o único que o fazia diminuir o ritmo, mas apenas isso.

E como se uma força a sufocasse, Isabella desistiu de suas compras, e resolveu sair da loja, mas estando tão presa a suas divagações ela não poderia perceber o homem com expressão decidida e apaixonada que vinha em sua direção. Até que era tarde demais e braços a envolviam. Ela até tentou soltar-se apavorada por estar sendo agarrada em um local publico, por alguém que era obviamente um desconhecido, porém quando o cheiro do desconhecido dominou seu olfato, ela se tornou incapaz de qualquer coisa. E quando ela levantou o rosto do peito do desconhecido e viu aqueles olhos que a perseguiam, seus sentidos simplesmente a abandonaram e só restava ele, mas de repente a escuridão a tomou.

_O Complô gera reencontros... Isso é algo que todos podem ter certeza!_

Notas: Desculpem não ter postado ontem... eu simplesmente apaguei... mas enfim...  
_Estavam todas curiosas sobre a Bella, então ela finalmente apareceu... e os dois se encontraram. Essa Renesmee, viu! Ardilosa... Armou direitinho com a Alice, duas safadinhas... hihihihi...  
Obrigada a todas que lêem O Complô...  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Então agora me digam o que acharam...  
Bjus e até o próximo...  
=D_


	9. Capitulo 7 O Complô em pratos limpos

**Avisos: **_**- Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;**_**_  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_**

**Notas: Como ontem não houve post, resolvi postar dois hj...**

**Capitulo 8. O Complô em pratos limpos...**

Isabella sempre o surpreendia. Isso era um fato. Ele não deveria ter achado que ela teria uma atitude tão previsível como desmaiar, ou gritar, ou dar-lhe uns tapas. Isso era o previsível, e para todas essas coisas ele estava preparado, mas não para o que aconteceu quando ela olhou em seus olhos.

Edward estava tão concentrado nas reações e emoções que atravessaram seu corpo quando ela se chocou contra ele, que quase a deixou cair no momento em que ela desmaiou. Bem ali nos seus braços e Edward não sabia se ria ou se desesperava.

Porém as palavras de Nessie ecoaram por sua mente, como um mantra, e ele decidiu seguir o que ela havia o mandado fazer e leva-la para casa. Embora as pessoas olhassem com espanto a cena de um homem carregando uma mulher desacordada por todo o shopping, ele não poderia se importar menos. Pois em seus braços não estava uma simples mulher, e sim aquele que ele amava.

E por mais bizarro que fosse ele sentia um sorriso escorregando por seus lábios, contudo, ele o segurou até estarem na segurança de seu carro. Afinal, não poderia se dar ao luxo de ser mal interpretado e ser forçado a esperar que Isabella acordasse. Aí sim tudo estaria perdido. E essa possibilidade o fez estremecer. Então colocou uma mascara de genuína preocupação no rosto, o que não estava longe da verdade e apressou o passo para o estacionamento.

Ao fim do corredor que o levaria ao estacionamento, Edward percebeu que iria necessitar de ajuda. E sua melhor opção era o guarda que se encontrava na porta.

– O Senhor poderia me ajudar? – questionou ao guarda que o olhava com suspeita – minha mulher desmaiou, por causa do calor – explicou. Aquela era uma explicação plausível, já que Dallas era uma cidade quente, e o shopping mesmo tendo sistema de ar-condicionado estava quente e abafado.

– Claro Senhor! – sorriu-lhe o guarda compreensivo, e Edward percebeu o quanto a segurança era frágil, pelo que ele sabia, ele poderia ser um sequestrador. É ele não se desligava totalmente de seu trabalho.

– Obrigada! – respondeu, e fazendo um malabarismo retirou a chave do bolso entregando ao guarda que abriu a porta traseira, e logo em seguida Edward colocou Isabella deitada.

– Por nada meu filho. Dá para perceber que você não é nenhum sequestrador. – disse ele, pegando Edward de surpresa.

– Como o Senhor pode saber? – ele perguntou.

– Seus olhos meu filho, eles dizem tudo. – o sorriso do Senhor era gigante – e eles gritam o seu amor por ela. – e com isso, Edward devolveu o sorriso ao homem, que dando-lhe as costas voltou para seu posto de trabalho.

Aquilo não o assustou, ele sabia que amava Isabella desde sempre. E, também sabia que esse fato era evidente, aliás, ele nunca omitiu esse fato de ninguém.

Estando na segurança de seu carro Edward se pôs a pensar. Ele precisava saber o que iria falar com ela. No entanto, ele sabia que não poderia acusa-la de nada, ela errou em esconder sua filha dele, isso é um fato, contudo, as últimas lembranças dele que ela deve guardar não são nada agradáveis. Ele no seu lugar também omitiria algo desse tipo. Ele sabia que tinha agido erroneamente com ela, para dizer o mínimo, pois ele foi cruel, baixo, mesquinho e inconsequente. Naquela época ele com certeza acusá-la-ia de ter engravidado intencionalmente, Edward era consciente do estado em que se encontrava quando ela partiu.

Com a sua família era outra estória, a não ser Alice, eles não sabiam da metade das coisas que Isabella teve de vivenciar e suportar naquele último ano. Mas essa não era a prioridade. De fato, Edward era consciente de que deveria implorar o perdão dela de todas as formas possíveis, não apenas por aquele ano, mas também por todos os outros em que ela chorou, e teve pesadelos por causa dele.

Esses pensamentos o estavam angustiando, e como se Isabella fosse seu calmante, Edward a observou pelo retrovisor do carro. Ela parecia tão calma e serena, tudo bem, ela estava desmaiada e não dava sinais de retornar, e isso sem dúvidas o deixou inquieto e preocupado. "_Será que aconteceu algo serio?_" perguntou-se angustiado. E como se para acalma-lo, as pálpebras dela começaram a trepidar. Ele sorriu, mas sabia que no momento em que ela acordasse, ele teria um tempo difícil, por isso acelerou um pouco mais o carro.

Alguns minutos depois, ele sorri diante a casa amarela. A casa era exatamente como Isabella sempre disse que seria a deles. A mesma cor, o gramado, as flores coloridas e bem cuidadas, algumas árvores frondosas, e uma varanda que ele poderia apostar circundava toda a casa.

Isabella ainda não havia acordado, e ainda contemplando a casa, ele saiu do carro para abrir a porta e assim poder carrega-la para dentro. Tê-la em seus braços depois de tanto tempo despertava diversas emoções nele, emoções em sua maioria conflitante. Amor, dor, carinho, saudade e completude, mas acima de tudo o que se destacava era o calor que percorria seu corpo e se instalava em seu membro, o que era de certa forma boa, pois em todos esses anos nenhuma mulher foi capaz de fazê-lo sentir desejo.

Após entrar na casa, desfrutando de todas as sensações que Isabella o despertava, ele seguiu para as escadas e em seguida para a última porta do corredor. A porta estava aberta, o que facilitava pra ele, não seria um trabalho fácil carregar Isabella e abrir a porta do quarto. Ele a depositou na cama, e ficou contemplando-a, tão serena e linda como sempre. Suspirando Edward se deu conta de que não poderia observa-la para sempre, e que precisaria acorda-la.

– Isabella! – ele chamou suavemente – Isabella – ele aumentou o volume da voz e a sacudiu um pouco. Nada, nenhuma reação – Bella... acorda. – ele falou ao pé do ouvido dela.

– O... o que? – ele se afastou um pouco para fita-la. E não pode deixar de notar mais uma vez sua beleza. Ele a amava, aquilo era sem duvidas um fato incontestável. Em meio a sua apreciação, ele notou o momento em que Isabella voltou a realidade, seus olhos arregalaram e ela arfou – Edward?

– Sim – respondeu tremulo.

– Uau! – ela exclamou, levantando a mão a fim de toca-lo, como se acreditasse estar em um sonho, ele sorriu. Porém, Isabella não o acariciou como imaginou, ela o bateu. – O. que. você. está. fazendo. Aqui? – questionou entredentes, mal contendo a raiva evidente, o que surpreendeu ainda mais Edward. Por outro lado, aquela mulher sempre o surpreendia.

– Renesmee.

– Claro. – a voz dela perdeu um pouco do tom raivoso, para logo em seguida brilhar com uma emoção que até então Edward desconhecia. – Não acredito que ela fez isso! – exclamou Isabella, voltando a deitar totalmente na cama e cobrindo os olhos com o braço. Edward apenas a observava estupefato. – Para aí! – ele congelou – Ela não pode ter feito isso sozinha... – Edward percebeu que ela devaneava – alguém deve tê-la ajudado... – então ela gemeu – oh! Papai e Alice sem dúvidas... – ele achou a situação tão engraçada que quase gargalhou... Porém, temeu pela reação que ela poderia ter. – Mamãe não faria isso, nem os outros... todos sempre aceitaram minha decisão – e com isso toda diversão de Edward se foi, sendo substituída pela dor de saber que sua família omitiu algo tão grandioso e importante. A seriedade da situação o atingiu.

– Isabella!

– Sim!

– Precisamos conversar!

– Sim! – respondeu firme, finalmente olhando para ele. Inesperadamente, ela bateu no espaço vago a seu lado, como se o convidando a ocupar o espaço. Ele prontamente fez o que ela queria, e como nos velhos tempos ficou de lado, e assim ela o fez. Agora ambos se fitavam...

– Oi! – ele disse tímido.

– Oi... – a resposta dela saiu entrecortada. Nada mais foi dito por um longo tempo, eles apenas ficaram olhando nos olhos um do outro.

– Como foi sua vida?

– Corrida! - ambos sorriram cúmplices. - sozinha! - a voz dela saiu um pouco arrastada e Edward compreendia muito bem o que ela quis dizer com aquilo - e a sua?

– Solitária, triste, amarga! - ele tentou passar uma imagem de indiferença, mas Bella o conhecia bem de mais pra isso... - e ultimamente feliz! - e eles continuaram se fitando em silencio, em uma verdadeira conversa entre olhares. A sensação que tinham era que seus olhos transmitiam uma infinidade de sentimentos, e esses sentimentos reproduziam com precisão tudo o que eles tinham passado em todos os anos separados. - Medicina, eim?

– Pois é... e você... investigador?

– Charlie - ambos sorriram, pois sabiam o que ele queria dizer. - ele estava lá. - aquilo também era algo que ambos sabiam o significado. - graças a ele eu consegui me livrar de tudo. - sua voz saia carregada de emoção indecifrável.

– Eu fico feliz! - suspirou ela - Você já a conheceu, não é? - era para ser uma afirmativa, mas saiu como uma pergunta, Edward apenas assentiu sorrindo bobo. - Você deve me odiar? - aquilo o pegou de surpresa, pois desde que descobriu da existência de Renesmee, em momento algum Edward sentiu raiva ou ódio de Isabella.

– Não - disse suavemente - na verdade... - ele hesitou - tenho raiva de mim! - Bella o olhou com expressão assustada, e ele tratou de se explicar - você partiu por minha culpa... eu fiz tudo aquilo Bella, não foi ninguém, embora... - ele deixou a frase no ar.

– Embora? - ela questionou.

– Nada.

– Nada, como nada Edward! Se houve algo mais por trás daquilo tudo, eu quero saber. É minha vida também! - a veemência nas suas palavras o pegou de surpresa.

– Foi tudo armação... e eu cai como um pato. - a voz dele era melancólica e sofrida.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Bella... - a voz dele era um lamento - foi a muito tempo... esqueça - seus olhos eram tristes.

– Não Edward... eu preciso saber! - afirmou suplicante.

– Ok... - suspirou - tudo não passou de um plano... - ele não ousava olhar para ela - do Peter... - o choque de Isabella foi audível - ele queria brincar com a gente... destruir as nossas vidas... e... tenho de confessar... - ele pausou, como se para respirar ou tomar coragem - ele foi inteligente... ele tinha inveja da gente, ou sei lá o que... - e de repente as comportas estavam abertas e ele simplesmente falou sobre tudo aquilo, como nunca havia feito antes - ele usou minhas fraquezas contra mim, ele queria mostrar a todos que nós não éramos tão "santos" como todos imaginavam... começaria por mim... e depois... - ele deixou no ar - se não fosse você ter ido embora e o seu pai ele teria conseguido... - finalmente ele virou para fita-la - tenho que confessar Bella, eu estava bem perto de cair... eu estava totalmente fora de controle... - sua voz era levemente tremida - eu teria feito muita coisa ruim para você e a Renesmee, e sinceramente eu agradeço por você ter partido, do contrario... - um calafrio subiu pela espinha dela - as coisas não teriam sido boas... - apos um tempo, em que Bella considerou que ele não voltaria a falar - eu poderia ter feito com você o que fiz com Alice... e eu jamais me perdoaria por isso, como ainda não me perdoei por ter feito o que fiz com ela... mas por outro lado, eu sou grato por ter feito, pois foi alí que eu vi o quanto precisava de ajuda... e então o Charlie veio... e o resto você pode imaginar - ele concluiu tudo com um suspiro e Bella percebeu que ele não diria mais nada, com o tempo quem sabe...

– Como você descobriu tudo isso?

– Alguns anos depois de entrar para a policia eu ajudei a prender uma quadrilha de trafico de drogas, e entre as pessoas presas estavam o Peter... e – Bella percebeu o quanto aquilo era dolorido – ele confessou tudo. – nos olhos dele passaram varias emoções dor, tristeza e algo que ela não conseguiu decifrar. - e você?

– Eu o que? – a mudança rápida de assunto a pegou desprevenida.

– Como foi sua vida, aqui? Com Renesmee? Medicina? - suas perguntas a surpreenderam, tanto pelo questionamento em si, como pela forma como ele as falou.

– Minha vida foi... - ela virou fitando o teto - é corrida... eu tinha que conciliar a gravidez com a faculdade, e depois uma filha com a faculdade, e agora bem... estou sempre correndo entre as aulas da residência e a minha filha travessa de 8 anos - ela sorriu e ele também - mas eu tenho sorte... eu... - ela pausou e o fitou - eu tenho o Jake, a Alice passou uns tempos comigo no inicio, acho que foi depois que vocês... bem... você sabe - ela mordeu o lábio inferior atraindo a atenção de Edward para aquela parte, e acendendo uma minúscula centelha dentro dele e dela, que ao notar seu olhar soltou rapidamente o lábio, os deixando entreabertos e respirando pesadamente. Edward sorriu ao notar que ele era capaz de mexer com ela. Contudo, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, o pensamento de que a ultima coisa que ela poderia querer fosse ter algo novamente com ele o atingiu dolorosamente.

– Desculpa por isso! Desculpa por tudo, mas a Alice e Nessie juntas, são... – Bella assentiu, pois sabia do que ele estava falando. Sem que ela esperasse ele sentou-se na cama – é melhor eu ir...

– Porque? – a pergunta escapou antes que ele concluísse a frase.

– Você num deve querer a minha companhia! – aquilo a chocou, pois no fundo a ultima coisa que ela queria era estar longe dele. Mas percebeu um quê de desespero no olhar de Edward e soube exatamente o que se passava na mente dele.

– Edward – o chamou colocando a mão em seu braço, enquanto sentava ao seu lado. – eu não te odeio... – ele a olhou, seu olhar era um misto de alivio e incredulidade, mas ela não o deixou falar – você me deu a melhor coisa da minha vida, e, além disso, eu nunca deixei de te amar... – com isso ela viu a pergunta silenciosa – eu nunca tive ninguém em todos esses anos – ela desviou o olhar do dele, incapaz de lutar contra o constrangimento de dizer a ele que nunca havia havido ninguém além dele.

– Eu também não... – ela o olhou, como se buscasse a confirmação de suas palavras.

– Eu... eu... – e ela estava incapaz de proferir qualquer palavra, porque Edward colou seus lábios ao dela, em um beijo repleto de saudades.

**Notas: Eu tenho outra fic sendo postada, ela não está sendo postada tão rapida como O Complô, mas se me permitem, ela é muito boa... nada modesta... hihihi... bem, ela se chama De Caçador a Presa, espero que vocês se interessem e deem uma chance a ela, ela está sendo postada por outro perfil porque não estou escrevendo sozinha... Espero vocês lá... s/ 9868484 /1/ De (-) Caçador (-) a (-) Presa**

**_Obrigada pelos comentários do capitulo anterior, e não deixem de comentar nesse, ok?  
Bjus, e até o próximo_**

**_=D_**


	10. Capitulo 8 O Complô em: Uma explosão de

**Avisos: ****_- Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_**

**_Nota: Esse capitulo é apenas hentai... levinho, carinho e romântico, mas hentai_**

**_Capitulo 8. O Complô em: uma explosão de calor_**

_Antes..._

_– Edward – o chamou colocando a mão em seu braço, enquanto sentava ao seu lado. – eu não te odeio... – ele a olhou, seu olhar era um misto de alivio e incredulidade, mas ela não o deixou falar – você me deu a melhor coisa da minha vida, e, além disso, eu nunca deixei de te amar... – com isso ela viu a pergunta silenciosa – eu nunca tive ninguém em todos esses anos – ela desviou o olhar do dele, incapaz de lutar contra o constrangimento de dizer a ele que nunca havia havido ninguém além dele._

_– Eu também não... – ela o olhou, como se buscasse a confirmação de suas palavras._

_– Eu... eu... – e ela estava incapaz de proferir qualquer palavra, porque Edward colou seus lábios ao dela, em um beijo repleto de saudades._

_Agora..._

Completo!

Essa era palavra que definia como Edward se sentiu quando seus lábios tocaram os de Isabella. A saudade era tamanha que ele era como um esfomeado diante um filé, ou alguém que passou anos no deserto sem ingerir água. E isso o fez se questionar como pode sobreviver sem isso.

Beijar Isabella era como um sonho, um doce e intenso sonho. Edward a beijava tentando transmitir tudo o que sentia por ela, e tudo o que ficou guardado dentro dele em todos esses anos de separação.

Amor. Paixão. Carinho. Adoração. Saudade. Desejo. Esse se sobressaia sobre os demais. A sensação em ambos, era de que todo o tesão que estava reprimido e adormecido durante todos os anos de separação finalmente estava acordando. O fogo do desejo se espalhava através do corpo deles com uma força e uma velocidade até então desconhecida.

Quando perceberam o caminho que estavam caminhando, abriram os olhos e passaram a se fitar. Palavras não eram necessárias para chegarem a um entendimento, seus olhos falam, ou melhor, berravam. E a pergunta silenciosa estava no ar "_e agora o que fazer?_"

Não é que não queriam prosseguir, apenas não estavam seguros de que aquilo era a atitude certa a ser tomada. Não era mais uma questão de raiva, ódio, rancor ou qualquer coisa do tipo, pois o amor que sentiam era tão forte que no momento em que se fitaram, todo o resto foi esquecido, e perdoado. Ambos erraram, e ambos pagaram o preço por seus erros, a vida já havia se encarregado disso, e entre eles não havia mais brechas para qualquer sentimento que não fosse o amor que os unia.

Porém, era como sua primeira vez novamente, Isabella sentia-se como uma adolescente de 17 anos, insegura, amedrontada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa. Edward sentia-se da mesma forma. Contudo, a intensidade do amor que estava refletido nos orbes verdes e marrom fez com que confiassem um no outro, e não em si mesmos.

E com isso sorriram cúmplices.

Foi o bastante para retornarem ao beijo. Não havia pressa, então ambos apenas trataram de reconhecer e conhecer cada recanto da boca um do outro. E assim seria em cada parte de seus corpos.

Suas línguas disputavam uma batalha onde nenhum dos dois queria sair vencedor, naquele momento era apenas amor. Haveria tempo para fazerem amor de forma selvagem. Vez ou outro um dos dois mordia de leve o lábio do outro, ou passava a língua, o que acabava por atiçar ainda mais a ambos. Beijaram-se até que o fôlego se fez necessário, então Edward começou a explorar outras partes do corpo de sua amada. Seus lábios seguiram um rastro pelo pescoço de Isabella, mas não apenas os lábios, pois ele lambia, sugava e mordia, aproveitando para sentir o aroma único de fêmea que ela exalava. Era único e característico dela, ele suspeitava que esse era o maior afrodisíaco do mundo, pelo menos para ele.

Enquanto ele se dedicava ao pescoço dela, em uma atitude ousada, mas sem deixar de lado a timidez Isabella beijou, depois sugou e em seguida mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Edward. Diante os gemidos do amado, que ela entendeu como uma resposta positiva, sentiu-se poderosa e encorajada, então ousou ainda mais, e passou a língua por toda orelha de Edward, provocando um arrepio e fazendo-o paralisar e soltar um gemido de prazer.

Contudo, no instante em que se recuperou, Edward voltou a seu ataque, agora subindo um pouco seus lábios e passou a dar atenção a parte de trás da orelha de Isabella, que no instante em que sentiu a língua de Edward estremeceu. Mas ela não poderia apenas apreciar as sensações que ele a estava proporcionando, então percorreu com suas mãos os ombros, braços, mãos e dedos de seu amado, sentindo a textura daquela região, não satisfeita suas mãos seguiram para o peitoral definido e malhado de Edward, e mesmo sobre a camisa ela pode sentir o quanto era firme.

Mas para ela aquilo não era suficiente, e a impaciência começava a crescer dentro dela em forma de uma necessidade dolorosa. Isabella sentia que se não tivesse contato pele a pele com Edward morreria. Seguindo seus instintos, suas mãos desceram pelo peitoral, passando pela barriga de tanquinho, com direito a gominhos dele, até a barra de sua camisa. Ele percebendo as intenções de sua amada, se afastou um pouco e a ajudou a arrancar aquele empecilho de seu corpo, e aproveitando retirou a dela.

Ambos se fitaram com adoração. Não era para menos aquela era uma redescoberta, ambos estavam redescobrindo-se. Seus corpos agiam por vontade própria, e em suas mentes e corações só havia a certeza de que aquilo era o certo a ser feito.

Não houve uma briga pelo comando ou nada do tipo, apenas o amor. Ambos eram guiados única e exclusivamente pelo amor que sentiam, e o desejo de demonstrar esse amor através de seus corpos.

Lentamente Edward foi deitando o corpo de Isabella, e assim que estavam totalmente deitados sobre o colchão, ele subiu sobre o corpo dela, desgrudando seus lábios dos dela apenas quando respirar era uma necessidade. Mas mesmo assim ele sentia que não poderia afastar seus lábios dela por muito tempo, então desceu beijos sobre o pescoço, ombros e colo de sua amada.

Só então Edward viu os seis cobertos pelo fino e delicado tecido do sutiã, e sentindo-se um menino que vê seus primeiros seios, ele observou tentando lembrar ou descobrir com os olhos a textura e coloração deles. Isabella o fitava entre expectante e nervosa, até que sentiu a mão dele sobre o fecho frontal de seu sutiã rosa pálido, tão pueril que chegava a ser irônico diante a situação.

Fechou os olhos com receio de ver qual seria a reação dele, diante seus seios, ela estava insegura, afinal só ficou dessa forma com um homem uma única vez, e estava escuro, e ela ainda não havia amamentado, e...

– Linda! – ela foi arrancada de seu tormento interior pela voz carregada de carinho e luxuria de Edward, e só então abriu os olhos, se deparando com um par de esmeraldas verdejantes que a fitavam com verdadeira adoração. Ela sorriu timidamente, sendo retribuído. Porém Edward estava mais interessado em se deliciar com os seios rosados dela, que ao que se recordava cabia perfeitamente em suas mãos.

Isabella o observava enquanto ele olhava seus seios com se quisesse gravar em sua mente cada detalhe deles. Prendeu a respiração quando percebeu que as intenções dele. Edward abaixou seus lábios até os mamilos róseos dela, mas aquilo não parecia o suficiente, então ele passou a língua delicadamente, e ouviu um gemido tímido de Isabella, aquilo realmente o encorajou, e ele passou a beijar, sugar e lamber ambos os seis dela com total atenção.

Quando sentiu-se satisfeito, ele passou a distribuir beijos em um percurso descendente, seguindo para a barriga de Isabella, onde deu ao umbigo dela toda a atenção que o mesmo merecia. Nesse momento Isabella sentia-se desesperada, pelas sensações que percorriam seu corpo de forma grandiosa, era como se a qualquer momento ela fosse explodir com os toques e beijos de Edward. Pois enquanto ele beijava uma parte do corpo de sua amada suas mãos percorriam outras áreas, como se para gravar cada curva ou pedaço de pele, pelo simples prazer de senti-la.

Antes que ele prosseguisse com sua degustação da pele de Isabella, ela o puxou para cima de seu corpo a fim de beijá-lo. Não um beijo calmo, mas sim um beijo desesperado, cheio de desejo e luxuria, onde suas línguas brigavam por espaço. Edward porém não foi rápido o suficiente para perceber o que ela queria, apenas quando Isabella já abria e descia suas calças e a boxer, se deu conta da razão de tamanho descontrole por parte dela. Aquilo o deixou incrivelmente satisfeito, e sorrindo ele a ajudou e logo em seguida retirou as peças que ainda a cobriam.

Muito embora ela estivesse com pressa, ele sentia uma necessidade imensa de vê-la. E então quando a liberou de suas ultimas peças, sentou-se sobre seus joelhos, entre as pernas dela e se pôs a observá-la. Isabella corou. Edward sorriu, ela o puxou de volta, sem deixar de olhar seus olhos. Assim que os lábios dele estavam próximos aos seus Isabella o beijou com uma fúria que o assustou, porém logo foi esquecida quando ele sentiu seu membro tocar a feminilidade úmida e quente dela.

Aquilo fez com que a fera dentro dele despertasse, e sem esperar mais ele fundiu seus corpos. Mesmo sentindo um pouco de dor, pois fazia muito tempo que não fazia amor, Isabella sentiu-se bem, mais do que bem, pois no momento em que foi preenchida por ele, seu corpo inteiro estremeceu e ela foi percorrida por milhares de descargas elétricas. Ele não sabia descrever as sensações que tomaram seu corpo quando sentiu-se preso dentro de Isabella, pois as descargas elétricas que a percorriam passaram para seu corpo, e ele sentiu ela pulsar fortemente.

Êxtase!

Era isso que ele sentia, mas sabia que não poderia ficar apenas sentindo, e o que ele mais queria naquele momento era ver refletido nos olhos de sua amada o prazer que só ele poderia dar a ela. Com esse pensamento, ele saiu e voltou a investir fortemente contra o corpo de Isabela, que soltava gemidos sofridos, enquanto fechava seus olhos. Mas não era isso o que ele queria.

– Não me negue seu olhar Bella! – o pedido dele foi tão sôfrego, que ela não pode negar, ele sorriu vendo aquele mar chocolate. E com isso definiu um ritmo lento, mas firme. Tirando gemidos cada vez mais altos dela e dele.

Ela sentia a necessidade de tocá-lo e ela não se negou a essa vontade, percorreu com suas mãos o peitoral e costas de Edward, passou a mão na face dele, nos cabelos, e quando a desceu em direção as costas dele, passou as unhas arranhando levemente, e provocando uma onda de prazer em Edward, que arqueou as costas e passou a investir cada vez mais rápido e forte. Ambos sentiram quando a onda de prazer começou a se construir. E juntos, pois Bella em uma tentativa de alcançar mais rápido o alivio para a necessidade que sentia, passou a se mover junto com ele, ambos alcançaram o prazer máximo que um ser humano pode ter.

**_Notas: Obrigada a todos que lêem o Complô... espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Por favor, comentem, quero ouvir a opinião de vocês..._**

**_Dêem uma passadinha na minha fic, com duas amigas minhas De Caçador a Presa, prometo que não irão se arrepender ( s / 9868484 / 1 / De -Caçador - a - Presa)_**

**_Bjus_**

**_=D_**


	11. Capitulo 9 O Complô em: os resultados

**Avisos: ****_- Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_**

**_Notas: Ultimo capitulo... em itálico as lembranças do Edward_**

* * *

Capitulo 9. O Complô em: os resultados

_Antes..._

_– Não me negue seu olhar Bella! – o pedido dele foi tão sôfrego, que ela não pode negar, ele sorriu vendo aquele mar chocolate. E com isso definiu um ritmo lento, mas firme. Tirando gemidos cada vez mais altos dela e dele._

_Ela sentia a necessidade de tocá-lo e ela não se negou a essa vontade, percorreu com suas mãos o peitoral e costas de Edward, passou a mão na face dele, nos cabelos, e quando a desceu em direção as costas dele, passou as unhas arranhando levemente, e provocando uma onda de prazer em Edward, que arqueou as costas e passou a investir cada vez mais rápido e forte. Ambos sentiram quando a onda de prazer começou a se construir. E juntos, pois Bella em uma tentativa de alcançar mais rápido o alivio para a necessidade que sentia, passou a se mover junto com ele, ambos alcançaram o prazer máximo que um ser humano pode ter._

_Nove meses depois..._

Não havia espaço suficiente, ele sentia-se sufocando com falta de ar, era opressor o sentimento de alegria completa, enevoado pela culpa. Mesmo Elas tendo o perdoado, ele ainda sentia culpa, e agora mais ainda. Fazia nove meses que ele e Bella tinham se encontrado, e como resultado ele estava onde estava, parecia que havia sido ontem...

_Após se amarem, ambos caíram em um sono tranqüilo, o primeiro em muito tempo, só acordando quando o barulho de passinhos apressados subiam as escadas, ao som de risos. Eles poderiam dizer que a família inteira estava lá. O que era estranho, porém em se tratando da família deles, era absolutamente normal. O susto, foi substituído pelo sorriso enquanto ambos puxavam o cobertor até o queixo e coravam como adolescentes sendo pegos pelos pais, mas no caso deles era a filha. Sem bater na porta, e com um enorme sorriso, Renesmee invadiu o quarto da mãe._

_– Papai saiu tudo conforme o planejado? – questionou ela, com um olhar aguçado ao pai, que a olhava quase com adoração e ao mesmo tempo constrangimento, pela situação, já Bella mordia o lábio inferior para não gargalhar alto._

_– Sim Senhora. – respondeu Edward._

_– Eu vejo. – disse a pequena, parecendo notar pela primeira vez a situação dos pais – isso é bom, assim vou ter meu presente de Natal o quanto antes – sussurrou._

_– Que presente, Senhorita? – questionou Edward. Bella estava emocionada demais pela interação dos dois, para si quer lembrar a situação em que se encontrava._

_– Ora, meu irmão! – respondeu com naturalidade, para descrença dos pais. E sem dá qualquer chance de resposta saiu do quarto, mas não sem acrescentar – vistam-se e desçam._

_– Tem certeza de que ela só tem oito? – perguntou Edward fitando sua amada, mas com os olhos brilhantes, com algo que Bella só poderia descrever como orgulho._

_– Ela tem a quem puxar, investigador! – beijou e sorriu._

Aquela memória o fazia sorrir muito, foi à primeira de muitas vezes que a Nessie os pegou. Depois que se encontraram pareciam adolescentes, se pegando toda hora, eles até tentavam ser cuidadosos, e só entrarem em momentos íntimos quando a monstrinha não estava, mas ela sempre aparecia, o que deixava Bella vermelha de vergonha, Nessie toda contente que eles estavam trabalhando em seu presente de Natal, e Edward todo contente, porque bem... Ele é homem.

– Do que você está rindo? – a voz cansada de Bella o arrancou de seu momento de memórias e contemplação.

– Só lembrando, amor! – disse beijando as costas da mão dela.

– Huummm... isso é bom! – ronronou ela, antes de apertar sua mão com força. Ele nem ao menos piscou pela dor do aperto, ela tinha de estar sentindo uma dor pior e era tudo sua culpa.

– Pare... de... pensar... assim... – disse ela com a respiração entrecortada – isso é normal.

– É que eu não paro de pensar que não estava do seu lado quando a Nessie nasceu. E me deixa agoniado ver você com dor, amor. – meio falou, meio gemeu.

– Acho melhor você parar com isso, ou vou mandar te expulsarem daqui. – disse ela com a voz e olhar que usava quando Renesmee fazia algo errado, ele amuou, mas tentou omitir dela o que estava sentindo. – volte para suas memórias. – disse ela para acalmá-lo, no entanto, ele era quem deveria fazer isso para ela.

_Na véspera de Natal, Edward sentia-se exultante, seria seu primeiro Natal ao lado da filha, infelizmente Bella estava de plantão e não poderia está com eles. Ele estava percebendo rapidamente o quanto odiava plantões, e não pôde deixar de simpatizar com sua mãe, que em todos esses anos nunca reclamou dos dias em que seu marido estava ausente. Ele lembra que ela sempre dava de ombros, se alguém perguntava sobre a ausência dele, e dizia "é o que ele ama"._

_Mas o importante é que na manhã seguinte ela estaria livre para eles, isso é, se ela conseguisse permanecer acordada. Ele sorriu, não poderia ser diferente, ele estava irradiando felicidade, sentia-se completo e pleno, por mais que isso pareça gay, era exatamente assim que ele se sentia. Além disso, tinha orgulho dela por ter crescido sozinha e tido feito tantas coisas boas para si mesma._

_– Papai, onde o Senhor está?_

_– Aqui._

_– Ah! Te achei. – disse ela invadindo o quarto dele e rapidamente seguindo para deitar-se a seu lado, ambos viraram de forma a estarem frente-a-frente._

_– O que a Senhorita gostaria de falar com esse velho? – perguntou sorrindo torto para ela, que retribuiu com o mesmo sorriso. – ei, esse sorriso é meu – disso com falsa raiva._

_– Ora papai, todos dizem que temos o mesmo sorriso, não me culpe, se os seus genes foram mais proeminentes. – Edward a olhou espantado com a resposta dela – a mamãe sempre diz isso, e fora que ser filho de medico nos rende algumas coisinhas._

_– Sei, sei. Você me espanta às vezes com sua inteligência, nem parece que tem a idade que tem. – disse pensativo, aquilo não poderia ser bom, poderia? Se ela tinha uma mente tão desenvolvida, quanto tempo levaria para descobrir que garotos não são nojentos? Ele definitivamente ficaria de cabelos brancos ou careca, logo, logo. Enquanto se preocupava, ela sorria._

_– Não se preocupe com certas coisas agora, papai – falou com se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, o que o fez arregalar os olhos e ela sorrir mais ainda. – Vamos ao que me trouxe aqui._

_– Ah, sim, e o que seria?_

_– O presente de Natal da mamãe, seu bobo! – disse ela rolando os olhos para ele._

_– Você não faz isso para sua mãe, não é? – perguntou ele, ganhando um dar de ombros dela. – Oh meu Deus! Eu estou tão ferrado! – exclamou em voz alta, virando-se para atacá-la com cócegas. – Jure para mim que só vai namorar aos trinta? – mandou entre o ataque._

_– Pa... pai... eu... não... con... consi... consigo... respirar... – ele diminuiu as investidas, mas não parou._

_– Jure!_

_– Eu juro! – gritou ela, com o rosto vermelho, e ele parou sorrindo brilhantemente. – Você é tão bobo, papai._

_– Eu acabei de conhecê-la, não quero perde-la para nenhum marmanjo. – disse com beicinho._

_– Papai, eu só tenho oito. O Senhor sabe disso, não é? – ele balançou a cabeça._

Ele balançou a cabeça, a precocidade de sua filha ainda o preocupava, mas ele decidiu ir com a maré e esperar ver no que dava, pelo menos logo ele teria alguém para ajudá-lo a tomar de conta dela. Beijou novamente a mão de sua esposa. Sua esposa, aquilo o fazia sorrir, um sorriso de comedor de merda.

_Ele e Renesmee prepararam tudo, ninguém a não ser os avós da monstrinha sabiam o que eles estavam armando como presente de Natal da Bella. Se ela concordasse, as demais mulheres fariam parte, se não, ninguém saberia do fiasco deles._

_Conforme o planejado, na manhã de Natal os dois acordaram cedo e seguiram para o hospital. Edward teve de confirmar duas vezes se tinha trazido tudo, graças a monstrinha estava tudo pronto._

_– Relaxe papai, ela vai amar! – ele queria sentir tanta confiança._

_– Espero que sim._

_– Homem bobo! – ta aí uma coisa que ele nunca imaginou, que sua filha o chamaria assim, mas ele tinha de concordar com ela, seus medos eram bobos. Contudo, o que fazer quando se tinha tanto medo de perder aqueles que amam? Ser bobo, era a única resposta, aparentemente._

_Ela sorria, o caminho todo em que seguiam para o hospital, enquanto o pai tentava se acalmar. Chegando ao hospital, só precisaram aguardar alguns minutos e lá estava ela. Linda como ele lembrava, com seus longos cabelos soltos e maçãs do rosto levemente coradas. Nessie ria, o que o tirou de sua contemplação._

_– Homem bobo! – exclamou mais uma vez naquele dia, e ele sorriu, não podendo discordar da afirmação dela._

_– Carona? – perguntou parando ao lado de Bella na calçada. Ela sorriu quando os viu._

_– O que os dois têm em mente? – perguntou entrando no carro._

_– Panquecas! – exclamaram, Nessie e ele juntos._

Claro que seus medos foram infundados, Bella super emocionada aceitou seu pedido de casamento em plena panquecaria. Nessie, logo em seguida já estava planejando, junto a todas as mulheres da família, todos os passos que seriam dados a partir dali, inclusive o casamento na noite de Reveillon em Vegas. O casamento deles foi simples, mas bonito. Não foi realizado por um cover do Elvis, foi o Jasper que tirou uma licença para isso. Só eles e aqueles que amavam. Passaram todos dois dias na cidade, para grande diversão do Edward que se revezava entre a esposa, e a filha.

No retorno para casa tiveram sua primeira discussão sobre onde o Jake iria morar, Edward cismou que a Nessie tinha uma queda pelo garoto, mas a Bella não viu malicia alguma na relação. E no fim, ele perdeu, o que o fazia lembrar...

– Bella, você tem certeza de que o Jake tem de continuar morando com agente? – perguntou ele, ganhando um olhar zangado.

– Não comece com isso novamente, Edward Anthony Cullen! – com isso ele decidiu amuar. E não fazer mais nenhum comentário.

– Ok, Senhora Cullen. – disse sorrindo da maneira que sabia que a desmanchava, ou seja, dando o mesmo sorriso que a Nessie lançava a ela para se safar.

– Isso é tão injusto, eu carrego por meses, alimento, limpo a sujeira que faz e me sai uma criança igual você, se esse aqui for assim eu me demito desse cargo! – disse ela fingindo irritação.

– Calma mamãe, o Rob vai ser todinho seu! – Nessie entrava no quarto com o maior sorrisão.

– O que a Senhorita faz aqui? – perguntou Edward, enquanto Bella apenas balançava a cabeça.

– Sabia que o Senhor precisava de mim, e vim. – respondeu simplesmente.

– Ok, senta aqui! – disse ele, apontando para o espaço vazio a seu lado.

– Edward, juro que às vezes você parece ser o filho. – a expressão da Bella se transforme de incrédula a dor.

Depois que a monstrinha chegou, não foi necessário esperar muito mais tempo, e o bebê nasceu. Aquele foi um momento lindo para o Edward, e ainda mais por ter sua filha a seu lado. Um pouco mais tarde, enquanto Bella dormia, Edward e Nessie babavam no bebê Robert Charlie Cullen.

– Ele é lindo, papai! – afirmou ela mais uma vez, Edward apenas sorria com orgulho.

– Obrigada, Nessie! – exclamou ele com os olhos marejados – se não fosse por você, eu não estaria aqui. – ela sorriu, ela estava fazendo muito isso, ele reparou.

– Nenhum de nós estaria, papai.

– Eu te amo, montrinha!

– Eu te amo, papai. – e como se quisesse fazer parte da conversa o bebê chorou. – Nós te amamos também Rob!

Fim.

* * *

**Notas: ****_E é o fim... me desculpem de coração a demora... Mas enfim, está aqui o ultimo capitulo de o Complô... espero que agrade a todas, o capitulo foi feito com muito amor e carinho..._**

_**Queria agradecer a todas que acompanharam esse meu devaneio... hihihi... Peço um penúltimo reviewzinho, porque temos um Outlake ainda... Que está sendo postado junto com esse capitulo.**_

_**Bjus**_


	12. O complô em: Encontro em família

**Avisos: ****_- Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_**

**_Olá... trazendo para vcs um outtake, e é o fim..._**

**_Obrigada a todos que comentaram até aqui..._**

**_Boa leitura, espero que gostem..._**

* * *

**_O complô em: Encontro em família_**

**_Nove anos depois_**

O garotinho de cabelos e olhos castanhos observava seu pai andar de um lado para o outro, como os leões que ele via no zoológico. Às vezes ele iria passar a mão no cabelo e quase arrancá-los. Aquilo era engraçado, mas ele sabia melhor do que sorrir de seu pai quando ele estava assim. A única pessoa capaz de acalmá-lo seria sua mãe, mas ela estava no hospital, e Nessie saiu com a Tia Al.

– Papai! – ele chamou, nada – Papai! – falou mais alto, nada – PAPAI! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões.

– Sim. – ele revirou os olhos, sabia que ele não prestaria atenção a nada do que ele dissesse, mas pelo menos ele parou de andar e a mão estava a meio caminho do cabelo, porém ele aprendeu uma coisa ou outra com sua mãe.

– Sente-se! - e ele sentou, sem dizer uma palavra, com um olhar vidrado, como a Tia Al quando ver uma loja de grife com preços de liquidação, aquilo o espantou, mas como os dois são irmãos poderia ser normal, vai saber né?

– Agora me conte o que está acontecendo para você está assim? - pediu tentando usar o mesmo tom que sua mãe.

– Minha princesinha... minha princesinha! - Seu pai apenas balbuciava.

– Calma, respire fundo e fale lentamente. - ele sentia-se estranho por falar com seu pai assim, mas se ligasse para sua mãe, não seria de muita ajuda, ela estava fazendo uma operação de cérebro hoje.

– Minha princesinha... - seus lábios tremiam, e aquilo o assustou, seu pai não choramingava como uma mulherzinha medrosa, mas ele aguardou - ela vai ser levada, e eu não sei o que fazer. - e então os olhos dele, não estavam mais vidrados, mas sim focados e determinados. - O que eu faço, Rob? Eu acabei de recuperá-la. E aquele cachorro vem roubá-la. - Rob olhou o pai momentaneamente atordoado, como assim ele tinha que dizer o que ele faria? Aquilo estava errado de muitas maneiras, ele não conseguia nem achar engraçado o fato do pai ter chamado o Jake de cachorro. Ele realmente precisava fazer algo para tirar o pai dessa situação.

– Papai - ele chamou e o pai o olhou com um olhar perdido e abatido, aquilo doeu em seu coração - o que o cachor... o Jake vai fazer com a Nessie?

– Encontro... e depois namoro e noivado e então ela não é mais minha. - a voz do pai era chorosa - e ele é mais velho que ela, o que? Nem sei quantos anos.

– Eu sei o que nós vamos fazer! - afirmou o garoto, com o mesmo brilho determinado que sua mãe tinha quando tomava uma decisão.

– Vovô, Temos um problema! - exclamou Rob, enquanto seu pai o olhava sem nada compreender

– Sim, sim - falou o garotinho a algo que foi dito - é, ele tá estranho, a mamãe está no hospital e Nessie saiu. umhum. Certo! Estamos te esperando.

– O que você fez garoto? - questionou Edward intrigado

– Um novo complô! - disse o garotinho sorrindo.

Algumas horas depois, todos os homens da familia invadiram a casa de Edward, enquanto esse os fitava atordoado com as sacolas e bolsas que eles trouxeram. O que seu filho tinha feito, e o que aqueles malucos estavam aprontando?

Ao que parecia Charlie e Rob estavam ao comando da "operação" porque tudo o que eles faziam os outros obedeciam. Jasper e seu pai foram direto a seu escritório, com algumas sacolas contendo equipamentos policiais? Ele até pensou em questionar como conseguiram tudo aquilo, mas um olhar para Charlie respondeu tudo. Logo em seguida, Emmett entrou com uma TV de proporções gigantescas, ele até tentou segui-los para ver o que tudo aquilo se tratava, porém foi impedido.

– Vai tomar um banho, pai - pediu Rob, em um tom de comando que o lembrava em muito a sua Bella - e coloca essa roupa - acrescentou quando ele já se virava em direção as escadas, entregando uma sacola marrom a ele.

Enquanto isso, os demais homens organizavam o escritório de Edward, o qual eles usariam como um QG, para todas as coisas que estavam programadas para aquele dia.

1º Futebol e cerveja, para aliviar e aquecer;

2º Interrogar o filhotinho de cachorro que planejava sair com a meninas deles;

3º Missão restaurante, onde eles iriam seguir o casal e ficar de olho nos atos do filhote de cachorro.

Claro que para tudo eles teriam de dar um jeito de despistar as mulheres, mas isso também era algo simples, afinal eles estariam juntos para assistir ao penúltimo jogo da temporada, o que era normal, e como eles faziam sempre rodizio de casa, a contemplada era a de Edward. O escritório seria a opção adequada, pois como o dia era importante, eles queriam dar a elas privacidade.

Eles sabiam que por mais bem montada que fosse a estoria, elas desconfiariam, mas as mulheres sempre desconfiam dos homens, então eles não se importavam.

– O que faremos agora? - questionou Edward finalmente entrando no escritório, e observando que a forma como eles haviam o arrumado, tanto daria para assistirem, como para acrescentar uma cadeira ao centro da sala e interrogar alguém. Bom, muito bom.

– Assistir ao jogo filho! - respondeu seu pai o entregando uma garrafa de cerveja e voltando a sentar ao lado de Rob.

E assim seguiu a tarde. Entre risadas, xingamentos e cervejas. Era bom descontrair um pouco, mas quando a noite foi se aproximando, o clima na sala começou a mudar, e a tensão se instalou.

As 18h30 a campainha tocou e Rob, assumindo seu papel correu para atender. - Eu atendo! - gritou para as mulheres no andar de cima.

– Boa noite tampinha! - saldou Jacob, Rob não gostava do apelido, mas aquela noite ele apenas deu de ombros.

– Siga-me cachor... digo, Jacob - quase escorregou no apelido. E ambos entraram em direção ao escritório.

– Boa noite! - falou assim que entrou no escritório, notando que todos os homens da família estavam ali presente, e já imaginou que teria de passar pela inquisição espanhola.

– Sente-se! - falou Charlie seco, e só então o moreno notou uma cadeira no centro da sala com um abajur a seu lado, mas seus olhos rapidamente correram até Edward, que estava no canto mais afastado com as mãos em punhos.

– O que está acontecendo? - questionou sem que sua voz soasse tremula, o que ele agradeceu, pois não era mais nenhum adolescente, era um homem com uma carreira bem sucedida.

– Você, Jacob! Você aconteceu! - a voz de Edward era dura, e Jacob imaginou que aquele era o tom que ele usava para interrogar os suspeitos, aquilo o fez estremecer o que não passou despercebido pelo seu futuro sogro, que logo deu sorriso irônico.

– O que... - sua voz estremeceu levemente, então ele pigarreou para clarear a garganta - O que houve?

– Você está levando nossa menininha e acredita que iria sair impune? - questionou Jasper com uma voz cortante, o que na verdade assustou a todos, pois ele sempre foi o mais controlado.

Jacob começou a transpirar sob o olhar atento de todos a sua volta, um tremor de medo percorreu sua espinha e ele suspirou. - Quais são as regras? - ele sabia que tudo levaria aquilo, ele viu e se divertiu muito quando Charlie fez o mesmo com Edward quando ele levou Bella ao seu primeiro encontro, mas agora ele sabia o peso daquele olhar, principalmente porque no seu caso era multiplicado por cinco, e só ele fitou Rob, ok, seis seria mais adequado

– Muito simples - começou Edward com a voz baixa - nada de ultrapassar a primeira base! - Jacob novamente engoliu em seco, os olhos verdes de Edward soltavam faíscas - Sim, Senhor!

– E... - começou Charlie - nada de álcool, para você ou ela.

– Sim, Senhor!

– Suas mãos permaneceram para você! - disse Carlisle

– Sim, Senhor!

– E se você ousar por uma única vez a magoar, fazê-la derramar uma lágrima se quer... - disse Emmett - Eu o matarei com minhas próprias mãos.

– Não sem antes ser torturado por mim - complementou Jasper.

– E não se esqueça que temos licença para atirar! - concluiu Edward. Jacob tinha um olhar quase apavorado em seu rosto, e fitava todos os homens assustado.

– Ah! - disse Charlie - e se você por uma única vez contar algo a alguma das mulheres... - ele passou o dedo pelo pescoço em um claro aviso de sua cabeça rolará. - agora vamos para sala.

E todos se aprontaram para sair, no entanto Rob o fitou nos olhos e fez aquele sinalzinho de "estou de olho em você". Jacob estremeceu visivelmente com isso, ele nunca imaginou que sentiria medo de uma criança, porém ele era filho de Edward e Bella, e como tal só poderia ser assustador.

Ao chegarem a sala, não precisaram esperar muito e logo Alice e Rosalie desceram avisando que Nessie logo sairia do quarto, depois veio Esme e Rennee, era como se elas estivessem fazendo aquele mistério para os deixarem ainda mais nervosos.

E quando o grau de ansiedade na sala ultrapassava todos os níveis normais, Bella saiu do quarto segurando a mão de uma Nessie linda, dentro de um vestido lilás de algum tipo de tecido leve e solto a seu corpo, mas que deixava evidente que ela não era mais uma menininha, seus cachos bronze estavam presos em um coque frouxo, ela usava uma sandália de tiras amarela, no mesmo tom da bolsinha que estava em sua mão, a maquiagem era leve, apenas para realçar e sua visão fez todos os homens na sala suspirarem.

Sua mãe tinha olhos marejados, mas todos poderiam notar que aquele momento também era difícil para ela. Elas desceram juntas as escadas, e seguiram para onde Jacob estava, mas antes de soltar a mão de Nessie, Bella deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Todos a olharam chocados.

– Posso fazer pior que isso se você machucar a minha menininha! Posso fazer todos os seus piores pesadelos tornarem-se realidade, e eu sei usar um bisturi. Nunca se esqueça disso Jacob Blake - todos, com exceção de Nessie a encaravam orgulhosos - Mas não acredito que exista pessoa melhor para cuidar dela - finalmente ela sorriu, entregando a mão de Nessie a ele, que já estava sorrindo.

Quinze minutos apos a saída do casal apaixonado, os homens resolveram sair, dando como desculpa que precisavam comprar cerveja.

– A quem eles querem enganar? - questionou Rennee

– Eles acham que conseguem ser discretos - disse Esme compartilhando um sorriso conhecedor com as outras.

– Não sei vocês, mas eu estou a fim de ver um filminho. - disse Alice e todas as olharam desconfiadas

– O que você aprontou dessa vez? - questionou Rosalie.

– Vejam - disse conectando o notebook a televisão, e então todas puderam ver e rir do interrogatório que os homens tinham feito com o pobre do Jacob.

– Meninos e seus costumes - disse Bella sorrindo. Todas estavam sorrindo, aquilo era engraçado, afinal. Um monte de homem crescido intimidando um pobre rapaz, os tratando como se estivesse roubando a seus bens mais valiosos.

– Vamos surpreende-los - exclamou Rosalie, como sempre a maquiavélica.

E assim todas seguiram para o restaurante, onde Jacob e Nessie estariam jantando aquela noite. De cara ambas se emocionaram com o bom gosto e o romantismo do rapaz, o L'Amour era o restaurante mais romântico de Dallas. Mas então, seus olhos seguiram para o outro lado onde um grupo de velhos, e um menininho observavam atentamente ao casal.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - disseram em uníssono os homens com uma expressão amedrontada.

– O mesmo que vocês! - exclamaram e sentaram-se a já cheia mesa.

E assim, se passou o Primeiro encontro de Renesmee, sob o olhar atento de sua família. Mais tarde naquela noite, quando todos já estavam em suas casas dormindo, Nessie seguiu para o lugar onde sabia que encontraria seu pai.

– Posso? - questionou entrando na cozinha e notando que ele estava sentado no chão com a porta da geladeira aberta e o pote de sorvete em seu colo.

– Sempre. - respondeu sorrindo, ela pegou uma colher e sentou a frente dele. Ambos compartilhavam o sorvete em silencio, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

– Obrigada Papai! - disse ela quando estava se levantando para voltar para a cama. Edward a fitou sem saber do que ela falava - por me amar, e estar sempre lá por mim! - disse ela simplesmente, e aquilo trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de seu pai.

– Sempre princesa! - disse sorrindo - Eu te amo, Renesmee.

– Eu também te amo, papai. - e assim ele sabia que ela sabia o que ela havia feito, e também sabia que ela o havia perdoado. Esse era o entendimento dos dois. Palavras não eram necessárias, e só assim Edward sentiu-se seguro para voltar para seu quarto e dormir ao lado da mulher que amava, pois ele tinha a certeza de que seu lugar no coração de sua garotinha estaria para sempre garantido.

**_Agora é realmente o Fim!_**

* * *

**_Notas finais do capítulo_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado da loucura desse povo, do desfecho que eles receberam..._**

Queria agradecer a Minha Marida Jaciara Melo por ter Betado o capitulo para mim, e ter aguentado minha loucura para escrevê-lo, além dela tenho de agradecer a minha outra Marida Bruna por junto com a Jaci estar sempre me apoiando e incentivando. Amo vcs!

Queria agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram e indicaram a fic. Dizer que vcs me fizeram muito feliz por terem estado por aqui todo esse tempo. Meu muito obrigada!

Finalizando (a Bruna vai me matar, mas vai valer a pena) gostaria de indicar a vocês duas coisas que são muito importantes para mim no momento:  
1º a fic De caçador a Presa que escrevo em conjunto com minhas maridas, espero ver todas ou pelo menos algumas de vcs por lá ;  
2º o meu blog e da Jaci onde indicamos fics através de resenhas o Fan Labor , também espero vê-las por lá.

Finalizando informo que em breve volto com novidades...

**_Deixem-me saber o que acharam do capitulo e de toda estória_**

**_Bjus_**

**_=D_**


End file.
